The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Tremor230 Style
by Tremor230
Summary: Yes, a new story, I feel inspired. Born by the collaboration of Tremor230 and Phoenix Warehouse Productions whose story "Letter to a Hero" acts as a prologue, story used with the permission of Phoenix Warehouse Productions. This is a re-visitation of Twilight Princess with the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja in place of the ever mute Link. M-Rated, AU, OOC, semi-serious fic.
1. New World, prologue

**A request to me by ****_Phoenix Warehouse Productions_****, he proposed me to create a Naruto/Zelda Twilight Princess Crossover following his story "****_Letter to a Hero" _****using it as a base to create a fanfic using the ****directions he gave with it, I hope he and you all will like the result ^ ^.**

**I openly used ****"****_Letter to a Hero"_**** of ****_Phoenix Warehouse Productions_** here, integrating the whole thing with the story, I have his permission to do this so don't bother telling me I copied it, both **_Phoenix Warehouse Productions _****and me are okay with this, thank you.**

**Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile myself, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you.**

**Short chapters, won't listen to Canon haters, I will follow the events of the game but with differences, sometime big ones and sometime little ones, depending from what I want to happen.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**(Naruto/ Twilight Princess Crossover) Pairing Naru/Midna/Ilia/Utsukushi (Fem Kyuubi) probably SexyOCGoron girl and SexyOCZora girl too, depending on how things evolve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Prologue Chapter: New world, new life, new future.**

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – Tsunade's office -**

Time clicked.

Minutes passed.

Hours flew away.

Silence reigned supreme in the office, no-one of the people present dared to talk.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage was silently glaring in hate at his old Teammate as Time kept passing in wait, his fight against Pein resulting in the losing of his left arm he had **henged** into a copy of himself to cover his escape and had then subsequently substituted with a wooden prosthetic.

No longer he respected her, no longer he looked at her with Love, camaraderie or even friendship, it was now just cold detached business between the two.

He had even stopped acting like a pervert when around her, he was now just a Spy Master working for the Hokage, nothing more and nothing less, and that alone was tearing the woman inside.

The members of what was once "Team 7" were also there, the phantom of guilt still looming over them now as it was ten years before, and more now than ever, the choking feeling they had always managed to force in the back of their minds was returning with a vengeance by demolishing any justification they tried to come up with to ease their pain.

The pink haired girl named Sakura more than the others was the portrait of depression, she had acted professional up until five years before, believing inside her that once _He_ returned everything would have been back to normal, that he would have forgiven her again just like he did every other time in the past no matter what she did or said.

But that was five years ago, now she feared he won't forgive or even talk to her anymore.

The raven-haired boy Sasuke stood near her in silence, waiting for his friend to return, for the _Dobe_, HIS _Dobe,_ to be back and once again be cause of headaches and groans with his damned smile and always positive attitude.

He was steadfastly suppressing the realization that he too just like the others managed to have even _Him_ to stop smiling and know Hate after the last Betrayal they had put on him, no-one of their age group had enough courage to be around that day just in case he really decided to come back.

He himself had to drag his own body outside of his house to reach the blond woman's office, no-one else of the once proud "Konoha 12" group had left their houses or Clan Compounds in shame for what they did, preferring isolation in the hope of slowly rebuild their friendship with the missing member of Team 7.

The Oldest member of the trio, who was at the time the Team sensei, was looking at the office door barely blinking as he waited, he had chosen to go on with his life as if nothing happened, closing the pain of his mistake behind the locked doors of his sub-conscious like with any other painful memory of his past.

But no matter how much he lied to himself, everyone in Konoha could see him spend hours at the Memorial Stone talking with his old Sensei and begging him to forgive him for his last foolishness, demonstrating that even by hiding it, he too was depressed at his student's absence.

He tried to hunt the boy down as to say "screw the orders!" and bring him back himself in secret before they discovered his plan and stopped him.

He wanted to see the blond forgive him, to have the son of his sensei once again call him "Kakashi-sensei!" once again with his bright smile and eager to learn some _cool jutsu_ so to become Hokage one day.

Now he stood there, every second hoping to see him tear down the door in his haste to enter and greet everyone with his undying energy, to bring back normalcy and take the guilt away, and yet, he still wasn't here, he still had to return.

The Village Leader instead was sitting there with her back straight-up and rigid.

She was Tsunade Senju, The Godaime Hokage, and was waiting

What she was waiting on was a letter, more specifically a letter from her godson, the one she had been forced to banish just to keep people calm, who is this boy you ask?

He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the almighty Kyuubi, that he personally called "Utsukushi", Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War and Son of both the **Yellow Flash** and the **Bloody Habanero**.

The reason she was waiting for a letter was that due to a request from the various villages and their respective Kages and Daimyos, her godson had been banished from Konoha for no less than five years in order to "Test" if he was really a menace for everyone.

His banishment had been over five years ago, however none of his friends or allies have heard or seen of and from him in over nine years.

Now the entire village wanted him back once they had been told of his heritage, and demanded his return, thing that was making Tsunade feel sick in the stomach at the sheer audacity of the thing.

His teammates Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were amongst those that chased after every last rumor in hope to find him and bring him back, by force if necessary.

Finally after having looked everywhere for nearly five years they had fund him in a tiny country called Hyrule.

Both councilors and Jounin senseis wanted to send the remaining members of the 'Rookie Twelve' group after him in hope of convincing him, however the blond Hokage argued that they would have been seen as a threat and he would have either run away or even tried to kill them.

So a compromise was struck and a letter had been sent to the last known position of the blond.

The letter, that Jiraiya still argued being 'too impersonal', was as follows:

_**To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,**_

_As per your orders on the missive dated October 10, **** you were required to return to the village once your banishment was deemed expired. Your heritage has been announced to the population and as such you are to return at once to claim your inheritance and be placed in the newly instituted _"Clan Restoration Act"_ to renew both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze Clan here in Konoha. Failure to do so within seven months of receiving this notice will have you placed within the _Bingo Book_ with a _'Capture on Sight'_ order. You are also hereby declared an active member of the _Konoha Shinobi Corps_. once more. _

_Enclosed in this letter is your old Hitai-ate, wear it with pride once again and return to us._

_Sincerely_

_**Tsunade Senju, Goidaime Hokage of Konoha.**_

As Tsunade was thinking about all this the messenger she had sent to deliver the letter had returned with a grim expression on his face.

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at the mail-nin as if he himself was hiding the blond.

Without answering he simply handed to Tsunade an envelope and left, shaking his head in sadness.

Inside the envelope there was a note with a sealing array and a picture.

Tsunade looked at the picture first and was shocked, there in the photo was Naruto with three beautiful _**pregnant**_women, surrounded by three little girls all with Naruto's eyes and whisker marks.

She then looked on the back and saw that a name was on the back of each of both women and daughters.

They were Naruto, Ilia, Midna, Utsukushi (That was a woman with fiery-red hair and fox ears) and their daughters Malon, Twili and Kasumi. Each of the girls had also their mothers' hair and face.

Shakily, She then opened the note and went wide-eyed, with a shriek she dropped the letter as if burning.

"Read aloud, what does he say?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

With a barely restrained whimper she started reading.

_**To Tsunade Senju, Goidaime Hokage of Konoha.**_

_As you can see I have all I need right here, I will not leave the life and home I have here to return to the very place that I was cast out from nor to those cowards and back-stabbers that defined themselves my 'friends'. Even from a mile away I could hear the village celebrating the fact that I was banished, or as you eloquently put it "Momentarily sent away to train", showing that no matter what I do for you all, a lot of you STILL hold a grudge against me. _

_I wandered long and hard before I found myself in my new home and I will **NOT** leave everything behind just for a house and some money, if you people would have ever gave me all that had I returned that is. I know how me and my family will be treated should I return and I will **NOT** subject my daughters to that falsity and lies or to your plans about using whatever 'Power' you think I have. _

_Place a bounty on my head if you so wish, I don't care, but be prepared to go to **WAR** with **ALL** of Hyrule if you do, here people knows what I did for them and their Princess, and no-one of them will take kindly should you try something. _

_Do not contact me ever again._

_Sincerely,_

_**Naruto Link, Farm hand and Swordsmen of Ordon Village, Brother of the Gorons, Friend of the Zora and Knight of Hyrule.**_

_P.S. Enclosed is a photo of myself, my wives and our daughters, look at their faces and tell me why I should even just consider abandoning them for you people._

_P.P.S. Behind the letter there a seal, inside you will find the Forehead Protector you had sent, for I shall never again wear one, leave me alone, old hag, I won't repeat myself._

Tsunade then broke down and cried, uncaring of who was there watching.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Sasuke screamed, leaving the office and slamming the door as hard as he could.

"It's my fault...It's my fault," Sakura muttered between sobs, sitting on the floor crying.

"I-I'll be outside if you need me," Kakashi said with a dead voice, leaving the room without looking at the others.

"That's it! I am going to hunt the boy down myself once again, I failed the first time, but this time I will take him here!" Jiraiya roared as he walked towards the window.

"And then what?" Tsunade asked.

"...I don't know, but I need to talk to him again, even just for the last time," the Toad Sage answered, jumping down.

"I am sorry...please forgive me..." the woman muttered, remembering the boy's rage when he had been told of the exile.

**Ten Years Ago – Near Wave Village - **

Team 7 was moving towards the small village in complete silence, neither Sakura nor Sasuke had the strength to look towards their Teammate while they were tree-jumping.

Their sensei Kakashi was trying to act professional, but the sighs he was letting out from time to time betrayed his nervousness.

"What's wrong? Too scared to talk?" Naruto asked bitterly, the sneer on his face never faltering since their leaving Konoha.

"Listen, we already went through this, Hokage-sama had no other choice, the other villages, their Kages and even their Daimyos were pushing for this," Kakashi answered grabbing his shoulder.

The boy simply growled and shoved the hand away.

"No other choice, YOU wanted to fight the war, YOU wanted me to absorb that damned fruit once the Juubi turned into a tree because I was the only one that still had a Biju seal on his body since Bee was on the brink of death and NOW you are all betraying me because I obeyed your orders, you had a lot of choices!" the blond bellowed.

"Like what!?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at him.

_TWAK!_ To their surprise Naruto simply spun around and punched him on the nose, launching him down to the forest floor.

"You are the last one that should talk, you and that pink haired bitch of your teammate, I devoted my whole life to bring your sorry ass back, getting almost killed by you every time we met, and after all this you take and betray me, AGAIN!" the blond answered with a raged scream.

"Naru..." Sakura tried saying before freezing at the pure hate in his glare.

"Don't. Talk! I might have not said a thing, but you used me, again and again! I never forgot that fucking 'I love you' you used to try and stop me from saving your _One true Love's_ pathetic life! Have you any idea how much I desired to hear those words from you? And you just used them to obtain what you wanted! I should have known that I could not trust you," he answered, moving again towards Wave without looking at her.

"That's enough, Naruto, you said enough," Kakashi said with a calm tone.

"Shove it, Hatake! just take me to that island and then take those two pieces of trash out of my sight," Naruto answered.

"Naruto..." the man said with a sigh.

"Five years, I'll be forced to spend five years in that island where I learned to control Utsukushi until you all will be sure that I can control the new power and that I am still loyal to Konoha, just because I have the equivalent of the Nine Biju inside me and you lot feared that I would have attacked the other villages using the now Ten-tailed fox against all of you. You can't pretend to see me smile at this bullshit, even my so called "endless forgiveness" has its limits, I almost died to take down Madara and whatever that _thing_ calling itself a 'princess' was just to stop you all from dying like animals, and you repay me with THIS!" the blond said with a snarl.

"We will pay you visit! The others too!" Sakura tried saying with a trembling voice, still incredulous that the smiling goof-ball she had knew since forever and more than once had tried to win her heart was now so openly hating her.

"Don't say things you yourself don't believe! no-one, NO-ONE of you even tried to say something against that order, apparently since Tsunade had her hands 'tied' by the other villages' insistence was the perfect excuse for you all to turn your back on me! Even my so called 'lover' Hinata had not the backbone to at least say something against her Clan! If we talk about a mad-man with Rinnegan eyes all is fine, but if she has to go against her bigoted clan then she is a coward! Just leave me alone and stop bothering me, we are no longer friends so don't bother to sugar-coat what you all did," the blond said.

"I am sorry," she said with a whimper.

"I don't care," he answered.

The rest of the trip was silent after that, no-one wanted to talk and re-start the discussion about the blond's banishment.

"ALT! We will take care of him from now on," an ANBU of Kumo said appearing in front of them with other two, a three-man squad of ANBU from Iwa, Mist, Grass, Taki and Suna also appearing around Team 7, surrounding the Konoha Group.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Kakashi said in rage.

"I am sorry, Kakashi-sempai, we have orders to escort Naruto to the island," Yamato answered looking down, other two ANBU of Konoha joining him.

"Why? We are his Team! WE will be the ones to escort him, it's our right to stay with him," Sasuke demanded.

"You are 'too close' to him, we will be the ones accompanying Naruto-san so to stop any escape attempt," an ANBU of Iwa answered.

"I knew it! I knew it was strange that you three proposed to accompany me, the Sharingan would have been able to keep me down while knowing I would follow my 'friends' without resistance, and now the **Wood Element **and a dozen of ANBU will take your place since I am far away enough from the Village," Naruto said with a sneer.

"NO! I was not aware of this, I swear!" Kakashi said with wide eyes.

"I don't believe you, Hatake," the blond answered as chakra-suppressing hand-cuffs were closed around his hands.

"Sorry, I do this just to be sure you won't try anything," The ANBU of Suna said with a sad voice.

"Stuff it, Kankorou," Naruto answered, making the masked nin flinch.

"Gaara was against this...Temari too, but we have our hands..." Kankorou tried saying.

"You have your hands tied, I know, I KNOW!" the other answered angrily.

"I am sorry," Kankorou answered with a sigh.

"Before we go...a last thing for the traitors," Naruto said turning to his FORMER Team.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura said with a worried voice.

"Tell to Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Hana, Temari, Ayame, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Shizune that soon I'll have everyone know our little secret," the blond said with a vindictive smile.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled in horror.

"W-What secret?" Sasuke asked, a shiver running up his spine.

"NO! Please! Don't tell him!" Sakura begged, trembling.

"Why should I keep my promise? You all betrayed me, I am just paying you back," Naruto answered.

"P-Please...please I beg you..." the girl begged kneeling down, surprising everyone else.

"Nah! You know what happened after the fight against Madara and the Juubi, Hatake? Once we reached peace, and before you all decided to stab me in the back, Hinata and I decided to try and see if a relationship could work between us, it was easy mind you, she practically worships me so it was hard for me to do something wrong in her eyes...everything changed the day after we first slept together..." Naruto said with a sick smile.

"Please...P-P-Please, no..." Sakura begged, crying as she saw his gleeful smile directed at her.

"Apparently Ino had developed a new Jutsu able to scan people's memory without the victim taking notice, she saw Hinata with such an happy smile that she couldn't resist and her gossip-oriented mind demanded her to know...so she used that technique on the Hyuuga heiress," the boy said, drawing on the torture of his revelation.

"What happened then?" Kakashi asked, intrigued by Sakura's despair-filled expression.

"Ino discovered how 'Good' I am in everything I do, sex comprised, it didn't took long before the girls I mentioned came to know that as well...well, apparently their boyfriends, their 'Prince Charming' were not as good in bed as they were out of it, even Choji and his **expansion jutsu** was apparently unable to satisfy Ino, dimensions are useless if there is no talent behind it," Naruto answered.

"NOOO!" Sakura yelled, hiding her face in her hands as she cried.

"Sa...Sakura too?" Sasuke asked, gulping down the bile, watching her with a betrayed expression.

"No...please don't..." the girl begged with a low whisper.

"Don't worry your silly head, Uchiha, I did not fuck her as I did with the others, at the time I still had some sort of respect for you...but I did eat her out once, it will be my most treasured memory the fact that she openly admitted that I was able to give her more pleasure with my tongue than you with your penis...you were right, Revenge is the most sweet thing," the blond answered.

"Is that...true?" Sasuke asked with a trembling voice, watching Sakura nod before breaking down in a desperate crying.

"Did she...did she proposed to have sex too?" the Uchiha boy asked.

"Naah! She loves you, we did that 69 thing only once, after that she felt awful so we pretended it never happened, but that one time was more than enough for me," the other answered.

"And Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Too much spineless, she almost went into shock because we had sex before a marriage, the others just black-mailed me and her into this with the notion of them telling Hiashi everything and me with the threat of accusing me of rape, I had my way with Temari and Tenten just because I did have feelings for them, the others? I was just their plaything, a way to stick it to their current boyfriends because they cheated on them or were not as willing as they wanted them," the blond answered.

"Temari? But...she has Shikamaru!" Kankorou said shocked.

"Really? I didn't know that, I swear!" the blond answered with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we kinda were waiting to use it as an excuse to strengthen Suna and Konoha's relationship...how many times she 'asked' you to do that?" the other answered, his wide eyes hidden by the mask.

"Every day, if that lazy bastard doesn't start being more active he will lose her, I did have some feelings for your sister, that's why I held the secret, I really hoped that we could have had some sort of relationship," Naruto confessed, passing an hand through his hair with a tired sigh.

"I am sorry...at the time I didn't know about that, I was told she was not in a relationship, tell her I won't say a thing about her, but also tell her that she disgust me, instead of admitting she already has someone she prefers to stay with him and betray him whenever he is not present, tell her that I am ashamed of her, sorry" he then said with a pained expression.

"So she didn't tell you about Shika, the scandal may be a bad blow on her image, but she'll have only herself to blame, I'll try to explain this to Gaara," Kankorou answered with a sad sigh.

"Thanks,"

"Let's go, we are late," an ANBU of Kumo said grabbing Naruto's arm to drag him gently.

"Okay, I don't see why I should run away, I am surrounded by cowards and traitors after all, this will be my occasion to leave them behind for few years," Naruto said, head dropped down as he started walking.

"WAIT! I wasn't told! I will come visit! I promise!" Kakashi yelled with wide eyes

"I am sorry, but it was decided that other than the several ANBU squads from every village no-one will be able to visit him for security reasons," an ANBU from Mist said, shaking her head.

"Why I am not surprised..." the blond muttered as he walked away.

"WAIT! He is still my student! I have every right to see him!" Kakashi said in anger.

"You never were my sensei back there, Hatake...what should be different now?" Naruto answered without looking back, he and his escort disappearing behind the trees.

"I am sorry, Kakashi-sempai, I can't do a thing, I am sorry," Yamato said with a sigh, he then moved to join the rest of the ANBU leaving Team 7 behind.

"Let's go home, I need to speak with Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said with a cold voice.

"Sasuke! I am..." Sakura tried saying.

"Shut up! Just, shut up! I am only happy that you stopped at that, but if we had a problem you should have told me, not run away and ask someone else, at least he never hold it over my head and never pressed for more, I don't give a damn about the others, those bitches cheated on the others with a smile on their faces, at least I can see some regret in your face," the boy answered.

"T-Thank you," she said with a weak smile.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, I would like to say that I will never forgive Naruto either, but seeing what he was condemned to I can't find any strength in me to hate him, I would have probably done the same, at least my staying imprisoned would have been easier knowing how much I had ruined my betrayers' lives, it may take a while for me to forgive you though," the Uchiha boy answered.

"It's all my fault..." Kakashi said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"We are all at fault, sensei" Sasuke said, falling silent for the rest of the trip back in Konoha.

**Route towards the island – boat - **

"Naruto, I am sorry," Yamato said, nearing the silent boy

"Save it, I don't care," he answered

"After the war and what happened with the Juubi everyone was in apprehension, the only other biju around is Killer Bee and you still have 'part' of the Eight-Tailed Beast inside you as well as the Kyuubi and the other Bijus, Tsunade-sama tried to stall the thing as much as she could, but in the end she had to relent and accept this solution...the alternative was putting you in a seal-empowered coma and closing you somewhere, hoping that the surplus of chakra would have kept you alive but forever 'asleep'," Yamato said with a sad tone

"She is a Ten-Tailed Fox now, you were afraid because you could see that after years of abuse I could now have revenge for every Jinchuuriki that you all used as you saw fit, especially Konoha, you feared that now I would have been able to lash out and make you pay the price of your actions," the blond said with a sneer

"NO! While there you will be able to train and learn how to control the new chakra, in the meantime Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama will do their best to teach people to respect you and the other's sacrifice!" Yamato said rapidly, worried about the boy

"You people had all my life to learn to respect me, I can't see that change in five years if after nineteen nothing changed, you know what is the sad thing? Back when Obito was still at the start of his war plans, in that same island I was forced to face my Dark Side before starting my training to control Utsukushi's chakra, he told me that Konoha and the Elemental Countries would still hate me no matter what I do, I refused and told him that it wasn't true, that I would have changed everyone's view about me...but he was right in the end, I bet he is having a laugh at me right now," Naruto answered, his eyes moving towards the faint outline of the island as they moved closer, the other boats with the ANBU coming closer to them so to keep an eye on him.

"The best ANBU of every village, the most trustworthy of the various Kages and Daimyos, all of them here to keep me in check and stop each other from trying anything, as if any of them won't try to subtly talk me into ditching Konoha for their village, as if I will leave a Village of back-stabbers for another," he then added.

"I will protect you," Yamato said, moving an hand on the boy's shoulder

"Spare me, Yamato-san, you will just protect Konoha from me, just like everyone you don't care about my well-being, Jiji apparently was the only one to care and he is dead," the blond answered, shoving the hand away to move on the front of the ship and ignoring how every ANBU moved to follow his every step without even trying to be discreet about it.

"_**You still have me, kit,**_" the massive Fox said with a sigh, the ten tails lazily moving around the cage-free seal.

"_I know, I know! I would just have preferred you telling me sooner that you are a girl,_" the blond mentally answered

"_**After Haku I saw that you had problems telling the two sexes apart, he gave me the idea of saying that I am a male**_" the Juubi Fox said with a mischievous grin

"_And that name?_"

"_**The Sage initially called me Kurama, then he saw that I was female and apologized by changing it, even if the name would have been still good he insisted...he was very similar to you in a lot of ways,**_" Utsukushi answered

"_I am related to him after all, but what should I do now?_" Naruto asked

"_**We make them happy, we train one year and in the meantime we'll orchestrate our escape and leave those sorry bastards behind, soon the Hachibi's power will completely join me, leaving behind just the mind and spirit, then we'll see how good they will be without the treat of a Jinchuuriki,**_" she answered

"_So Bee will be what? The Vessel of the no-tailed Ox?_" Naruto asked

"_**Yes, I am now the TRUE form of the Juubi and that power belongs to me, the Sage gave us Personality, Soul and Mind, the rest will be mine once more, once that happen I will help you run away,**_" the Fox answered

"_Taking away their last Biju before leaving the bastards behind? I like that, if only you had an human body, I would so much kiss you right now!_" the blond answered

"_**For now let's just focus on escaping those idiots, you teaser,**_" the Biju answered smirking.

It was with a sense of pleasure that Naruto observed every ANBU tense at his predatory smile, his prankster mind already turning at high-speed to plan his great escape from the ninja world.

**Two hours later – Island - waterfall -**

Near the tall waterfall Naruto could see a solitary cabin that had been built there near the shore of the small lake under the wall of water, several "posts" were instead on the various branches of the trees, signaling where the ANBU escort would be stationing to keep an eye on him.

"Home Sweet Home, ne?" an Iwa ANBU said jokingly

"..." Naruto only answered with a glare and a throaty growl, making the masked man let out a nervous laugh and step back a little in discomfort.

"Can I use summons? I need them for my Sage training" the blond asked

"Only the small ones, don't try anything funny, please," Kankorou begged

"Don't sweat it, I have all intentions to advance my training," Naruto answered with a sneer

"_For now_" he then added mentally

"Good, I will personally bring you food so you'll know people won't tamper with it, I will even taste it before for you" Yamato said

"Fine! I will wash my clothes by myself though, I don't trust you people to not try sneak in some seals," the blond answered

"You don't trust us?" Kankorou asked with a sad voice

"Not anymore," the other said

"We won't try to brainwash you, we all just want you to learn to control that chakra, nothing more and nothing less, we will even spar with you to help you become stronger," an ANBU from Spring said hopefully

"Then you could just have asked instead of kicking me out of my home!" Naruto yelled

"It was needed to reassure the more...'unfriendly' elements of the Elemental Nations, we needed to show them that you were treated like a prisoner to make them happy," Kankorou explained

"You mean the ones that still think that a Jinchuuriki is nothing more than a tool? A brainless animal?"

"Regretfully, yes. Some people still follow that train of thought, after what happened in the last War our Kages decided that it was time to change things," an ANBU from the Water Daimyo palace answered with a nod.

"A bit too late, don't you think?" Naruto said with a snarl, walking on the water to reach a small platform in front of the waterfall and sitting down to focus Natural Chakra.

"He is still bitter about this?" the masked man muttered

"I don't blame him, but he will come around, eventually," Kankurou said with a sigh

"I have a bad feeling about this instead," Yamato said, shaking his head

"Don't worry, he won't escape, it's impossible," An ANBU of Kumo answered with a chuckle

"There! Now I know that I won't be able to sleep!" Yamato said with a despaired moan

"You really had to jinx it, don't you?" Kankurou added with a defeated sigh

"What did I say?" the Kumo nin asked in confusion

**A Week Later – island – Naruto's _hut_ - **

"Hello, Bee! What brings you here?" Naruto asked cheerfully, watching the Kumo Jinchuuriki sit in front of him with a tired expression.

"Just wanted to see...how are you," Bee answered with a faint panting, accepting the sake dish the other offered him.

"You seem tired, training too much?" the blond asked, hiding his smirk with the cup he was drinking from.

"I don't know, I have spent the last three days eating and sleeping, but my reserves refuse to recharge," the man answered with a sigh.

"Did you talk with a doctor? What does Hachi says?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently my chakra is dissipating, but they don't understand why that is happening, Hachi instead spend most of the time sleeping, the few times he is awake he says that he feels 'drained',"

"It's probably just the stress of the fight against the Juubi and Madara, I am sure it will be just a matter of time before you recover," Naruto answered.

"I hope so...my rap is resenting this, I can't sing if I need to catch my breath every three words," Killer Bee said with a defeated sigh.

"Your rap would be awful no matter what," the blond said with a smirk.

"Brat, you are just jealous of my talent," the other said with a frown.

"If you say so," the young man answered with a smirk.

**Meanwhile – Konoha – Hokage Office - **

"WHY I CAN'T VISIT HIM? HE IS MY STUDENT!" Kakashi yelled, slamming his hand on the woman's desk.

"CALM DOWN! As I said, I still can't let people from Konoha visit him, the news of his "banishment" is still too new, once people have calmed down you people will have all the liberty to go there," Tsunade answered with narrowed eyes.

"As if they will ever stop celebrating, look at them! Wars, invasions and missions, all useless! No matter what they can't see past the appearances!" Kakashi yelled.

"I had no other choice! It was either this or putting him in a coma! I was against this since the beginning, but I couldn't face the fear of the WHOLE Elemental Countries!" the woman answered, her desk cracking under her fist.

"I would have never done that, I would have fought for keeping him here instead of accepting it," the masked jounin said with narrowed eyes.

He was not surprised of being punched fully on the face and launched against the wall.

"Don't you dare...DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THE SAME LEAGUE AS THEM! I treid everything to stop them, EVERYTHING! I had to relent, I had no other choice," Tsunade said, marching back behind her desk and dropping on her seat with a loud sigh.

"There is always another choice, I thought that Naruto managed to teach at least that to everyone else..." Kakashi answered, limping out of the door, ignoring the Hokage's enraged yelling.

"OUT OF MY OFFICE! OUT! OUT!" Tsunade screamed in absolute fury, once her office was empty she dropped her shoulder and cried once again for what she knew was the worst decision she had ever took.

**Konoha – streets - **

"It was only once, I swear! It means nothing!" Ino was yelling with wide eyes.

"Means nothing? Forcing a friend to be your sex-toy with the threat of a scandal is nothing!?" Chouji answered.

"You are a wonderful boyfriend, sweet and caring but..." she tried saying.

"But I can't make you scream? Or was just the thrill of doing it in secret? Or even the fact you could 'control' someone else to do what you wanted?" Chouji asked back

"NO! It wasn't that, you idiot! You were simply unable to understand how to properly do that!" the now enraged girl screamed.

"Of course! You cheat on me and it's all my fault! How cruel of me!" the Akimichi boy answered, throwing his arms up in mock disbelief.

"TENTEN!" while those two were arguing, Neji marched towards the weapon user with a disgusted sneer on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked back.

"I had a talk with the Uchiha Heir, do you know what he did tell me?" he said with a frown.

"The same thing he told to every male of Konoha apparently," Tenten answered, crossing her arms.

"You are awfully calm about this, does cheating on me means so little to you?" Neji asked, glaring at her.

"Considering that you were having an affair with that girl from the Market District, I call it pay-back," she answered simply.

"How did you know that?!" Neji asked with wide eyes.

"She likes to brag about it, I happened to be in ear-shot and decided to pay you back for the thing, and let me tell you this, he was better than you in every way possible, dimensions included..." the girl said with a vindictive smirk.

"Why you..." Neji growled in rage.

They won't be the only ones arguing for that, Sasuke had took his time to have the scandal spread widely in the village, making certain to have Hinata and the other girls take the blame if not the biggest part of it, in a way, it was his way to pay for his betrayal and give to the blond his rightful revenge, in his mind, if Naruto had to suffer for his banishment, the others too would be requested to 'share' the burden of it.

And there wasn't a better expert in revenge than Sasuke.

**One year later – Island – Waterfall -**

It had been a difficult year for Naruto, the excess of chakra had been the most difficult to control, making him almost return to an Academy Student level in terms of control over it, but in six months and with a ludicrous abuse of Shadow Clones he had managed to return to an acceptable level, the various ANBU too were helpful, helping him both with sparring or throwing him kunais from every direction to help him training in evasion.

The new 'improved' chakra cloak of the Fox had been a thrilling sensation that had made him feel 'high' on energy the first time he tried it.

He had also received some angry letters from the various girls followed by the more gentle ones from the boys, he had been surprised to hear how Sasuke had apparently took on himself to spread the thing, the blond had said that just to mock Sakura, but it seemed that the Uchiha boy had took him seriously.

Oh, well...

When three months earlier he had asked to the young Toad in front of him to tell Gamabunta to erase his name from the Summoning Contract he had almost laughed at the summon's horrified face.

Barely a minute later a messenger Toad has come to ask if Naruto could summon Gamabunta to the various ANBU, when the answer had been negative, the Toad Summoning Clan Boss was called by the messenger itself, the tirade the Giant Toad gave to the blond had then been loud, angry and filled with curses.

In exchange of the boy NOT removing himself from the Contract, a secret accord had been made.

"**Listen...**" a tiny Toad had whispered in the boy's ear, hiding in his clothes to not be seen.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, feigning a meditative pose.

"**The Boss is not happy of your situation, he wants to help you escape in exchange of you not removing your name from our contract,**" the summon answered.

"I am surprised to hear this," the blond said.

"**Having a summoner renounce to a contract is a mark of infamy for a Summoning Clan, the scandal may ruin us,**" the Toad answered with a sigh.

"What would stop Jiraiya from reverse-summoning me?" Naruto asked.

"**We can't stop you from erasing your name, but we can forbid Jiraiya from doing that...those two are two different things,**"

"I don't trust you to not trap me for some half-cocked reason,"

"**We can give you our word, in thanks for everything you did for us and the Elemental Countries against the Juubi,**" the Toad said.

"Fine! Here is what I need you to do..." the blond said, ready to explain his plan and the Toad Summoning Clan part in it.

Now Naruto was calmly standing in front of the waterfall, his reflection gaining the aspect of his 'Hidden Self' and giving him an appreciative nod with a devious smirk.

"**Summoning!**" the young man said biting his thumb, flying through hand-seals and then slamming both palms on the terrain to summon the huge Gamabunta.

As expected, the whole ANBU escort jumped down to surround the boy, ready to knock him down.

"**Ah! Always on guard! What do you want, gaki?**" the Toad Boss asked, puffing out an huge ring of smoke from his pipe.

"I want you to erase my name from the Toad Summoning Contract," Naruto said

"**AGAIN!? For the last time, NO! I won't let you make my Clan appear like fools for abandoning us!**" Gamabunta answered with a ferocious growl.

"You all betrayed me, I don't need to summon other traitors to add salt to the wounds," the blond answered.

"**And then what? What summons would you use then?**" the giant Toad asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know...the snakes maybe," he answered with a dark smirk.

"**WHAT?!**"

"It hurts, eh? It hurts watching someone you know stabbing your back like that," Naruto said with an cold laugh.

"**Fight me, brat! If you manage to land a single serious hit on me I will remove your name, but in exchange you will promise to NEVER think about joining the Snake Clan,**" Gamabunta said with a deep frown.

"And if I lose?" the blond asked.

"**Then your name remains on the contract and you stop this foolishness and become a good and respectful summoner,**" the Toad Boss answered.

"Fine to me, come at me, Froggy!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"**Damn you!**" the Summon said charging at the boy, forcing the ANBU to jump away to not be squashed.

"STOP!" an ANBU of Iwa tried to say before the huge blade of Gamabunta went unsheathed and almost cleaved him in half, he decided to keep his opinions to himself after that.

"**Stay still! I will just cut you down to pieces!" **Gamabunta yelled taking a wide swipe, destroying the small house of the boy and taking down few trees with the power behind it.

"As if!" Naruto said, stepping over the blade to jump away.

"**TAKE THIS!**" the Toad Boss said taking in an huge breath.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed as the huge bullet of water impacted with the terrain near him, washing him away with the torrent-worth of water.

"**What's wrong? Am I too much for you, gaki?**"

"You would like that, froggy! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" the blond said crossing his fingers, summoning a dozen of clones around him.

"**Numbers won't help!**" the Toad Boss said chopping down wave after wave of clones, ignoring the cries of the ANBU to stop the fight.

"BUT THIS WILL! **Fuuma Shuriken!**" Naruto said, summoning two hundred clones, half of them turning into huge shurikens for the others to launch.

"**Tche! That's it?**" Gamabunta said, boringly jumping to evade the weapons and catching one in his hand, looking at the small thing between his fingers with a small chuckle.

"You should know me, I like to be unpredictable," Naruto said.

"**Hahahaha! Then get serious, you won't win this otherwise,**" the giant Toad said with a long laugh, tossing the Fuuma Shuriken behind his back, the strength behind the throw making the weapon disappear over the horizon.

"Well...I have won instead, Gamabunta..." Naruto answered with a wide smirk.

"**Uh?**" The Toad Boss said in surprise.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Yamato asked in confusion, the other ANBU behind him too nodding to show their confusion.

"Oh, that's easy! I just escaped an island full of trained ANBU, sensor ninjas and several other guards thanks to Gamabunta," the blond answered, his smirk widening even more.

"**What do you mean?**" the Toad asked confused.

"It was not a shuriken the one you tossed away, luckily you grabbed me instead of one of the clones, thanks for the flight by the way," the blond answered.

"No...Nonononono!" Yamato said with wide eyes full of horror.

"Give my thanks to Killer Bee, by now Hachi should be already recovering, he won't have all his chakra since that now belongs to me, but at least he is still alive," Naruto said, erupting in a mad laugh.

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM!" an ANBU from Suna yelled frantically.

"I am too far by now...JA NE!" the blond said, he and the others disappearing in a chorus of _puff! _Noises.

"**Just to be clear...I didn't know that the shuriken was the gaki, I need to go...ehm...sorry about that by the way...**" Gamabunta said with a sheepish smile, disappearing from the area to return home to celebrate the success of the escape mission.

"Told you...never say that something is impossible when talking with him, he will just do his worst to prove you wrong," Kankurou said with a sigh, shaking his head as the other ANBU run away to find the blond.

"What have I done..." Yamato muttered.

"You nothing, we as a whole, we gave him enough reasons to leave the Elemental Countries behind and never return, I need to go, Gaara will want me to hear how things are going, and I fear he will skin me alive for this," the painted boy answered with a whimper, already imagining the wrath of the former Ichibi Jinchuuriki and current Kazekage.

**With the transformed blond - **

The Fuuma Shuriken was still spinning through the air as it flew above the sea, once passing over a lone merchant ship it transformed back into Naruto, a wide smile on the blond's face.

"There it is, perfectly in time," he said, trying to 'glide' towards the ship.

"**_Wherever it goes doesn't matter, from there we will just take the first ship that leaves the Elemental Countries never to return_**," the Juubi Fox answered as the teen landed in the water, resurfacing and then standing on it.

"It was hard to not have those bakas understand why I wanted to spend some time on the beach of the island, but I needed to see when that ship would pass near enough for me to reach it, once every two months at this hour, perfect execution," Naruto answered.

"**_Yes, we are awesome, I know_**" the Biju answered with a proud smile.

"Hey there! Can you give me an hand?" the blond asked, jogging towards bewildered crew that saw him fall from the sky.

"And how do you know how to walk on water?" one of the men on the ship asked with a curious expression, he had a pair of pointy ears but otherwise was pretty normal looking.

"Trained to use few tricks," Naruto answered

"Are you a mage?" the man asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope! A warrior that is trying to have a new chance at life, I am tired of fighting," the blond answered.

"_Let...him..._" an old man said in a language the blond did not know.

"_You sure, old man?_" the other asked back.

"_He...good...eyes,_" the old man answered, he seemed to have problems talking.

"Fine! Jump on board, boy! old man Link says you are good so for this one time I will trust him, I am Shelon, Captain of this ship, we are leaving those waters and returning to Hyrule, so maybe we are not the ship you need," the man said.

"No, this is exactly what I need, if I return to the Elemental Countries I won't ever be free to have a normal life, if I need to work here to repay you then so be it, hard work never scared me," the blond answered, accepting the captain's hand to jump on the ship's deck.

"Good to hear that, now I just need to teach you Hylian so you will be able to understand what the others back home say...I hope you are a fast learner because we only have six weeks before reaching home," Shelon said with a sigh.

"I usually are, I'll try to learn the basics and then just gesticulate a lot," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"That usually works fine as well, what's your name, boy?" the Captain asked with an amused tone.

"Naruto...just Naruto," he answered, refusing to give too much informations to stop future researches.

"_Nephew...Link...hide..._" the same old man said, his musical language interrupted by the groans of pain from his throat.

"What?" the blond asked.

"The old man, that should not talk because he still has a damned wound on his throat," Shalon said glaring momentarily at the old man.

"He is suggesting to give you his same name and tell people that you are his nephew so you will 'hide' better, I don't know why you should hide from your home, but the lesser I know the more away from trouble I will be," the Captain said.

"So I should be?"

"Naruto Link...yeah it sounds strange, we'll just say that you have a malformation in your ears that you don't like to talk about...sorry but those are pretty strange," the man said, rising his hands in a placating manner.

"Same goes for me, with those ears you look like Elves," Naruto commented.

"Bah! Whatever, now come, while you help on the ship I'll try to give you a small lesson of Hylian Language and manners, old man Link will take care of the rest, he works in farm back in Ordon village, a new ranch hand will be surely appreciated there," Shalon said, patting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Why he is here on this ship?" the blond asked.

"He likes to travel at sea, the doctors suggested to try to see if the air of the sea would have helped heal his wound and give him back his voice, it didn't work," the Captain answered with a sad tone.

"Is that wound so bad?"

"He used to be a warrior, an arrow to the throat almost killed him, he managed to survive with just losing his voice, since then he works in that farm, I was there when he was told that he would have probably remained mute for the rest of his life, he didn't take that well, I was the one to present him to the ranch owner, he is pretty good from what my friend told me," Shalon said

"I see, well, is thanks to him if you people took me in, may as well repay him by helping him at the farm," Naruto answered.

"Glad to hear this, boy! Now come, I'll show you where the cleaning supplies are, you'll start from the basics! Hahahahaha!" the Captain said with a loud laugh.

Meanwhile, while the boy was slowly learning how to help the merchants and taking lessons in Hylian Language, back in the Elemental Countries utter chaos exploded as the news of Naruto's escape rapidly became knew, even though the ones knowing the blond enough were not surprised to hear that he managed in what seemed an impossible task.

The real tragedy arrived when the Toad Summoning Clan had 'accidentally' let slip the fact that he was the son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime of Konoha, turning what were only voices and speculations in pure facts, making the veritable Hunt for the blond became frantic, helped by the fact that Jiraiya could not reverse-summon the blond because he had somehow prevented the Toads from doing so, or at least that was what he was being told every time he asked.

All of this was unknown to Naruto, but even if he knew that he wasn't about to care, focused as he was into looking for a new life in the land of Hyrule, far and far away from Konoha and every bad memories the Elemental Countries held for him.

**This was the prologue, may not seem on the same level of my other stories, but I happen to like it and the idea me and ****_Phoenix Warehouse Productions_**** came up with when talking about this, the whole concept comes from his one-shot "****_Letter to a Hero" _****and the directions he gave me when I started, as you will see, I openly used it here integrating the whole thing with the story, I have his permission to do this so don't bother telling me I copied it, both ****_Phoenix Warehouse Productions _****and me are okay with this, thank you.**

**I know I am adding other new stories instead of updating the ones already here, but once I have a "good idea" I like to use it, it's how I work.**


	2. Another Heroic Quest of Awesome, Chap 1

**A request to me by ****_Phoenix Warehouse Productions_****, he proposed me to create a Naruto/Zelda Twilight Princess Crossover following his story "****_Letter to a Hero" _****using it as a base to create a fanfic using the ****directions he gave with it, I hope he and you all will like the result ^ ^.**

**_Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile myself, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you_****.**

**Short chapters, won't listen to Canon haters, I will follow the events of the game but with differences, sometime big ones and sometime little ones, depending from what I want to happen.**

**A new info:**

**Utsukushi: the "Clingy Jealous" Girlfriend.**

**Midna: The "Yandere" Girlfriend (Not on a "Gasai Yuno" level, but still a "You DON'T need other women besides me! / DON'T LOOK AT ****_MY_**** MAN, BITCH!" level)**

**Ilia: the "Kinky" Girlfriend.**

**Aqua (Sexy-OC Zora girl): the "Shy" girlfriend.**

**Gora (Sexy-OC Goron girl): "Tsundere" girlfriend.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**(Naruto/ Twilight Princess Crossover) Pairing Naru/Midna/Ilia/Utsukushi (Fem Kyuubi) sexy OCGoron girl and sexy OCZora girl too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Chapter 1: Another Heroic Quest of Awesome.**

**Ordon Village – three years after Naruto's escape - **

It had been three years since Naruto had left the Elemental Nations behind to start his new life and hopefully forget about his past as a shinobi, at the beginning it had been hard to move from being a warrior to being an help in a farm, especially when knowing just the bare essentials of Hylian Language, but as usual, it was nothing that a constant abuse of the **Shadow Clone** Jutsu applied with whatever he learned with school books in tandem with the captain of the ship that had brought him there could not resolve.

Now, after three long years of boring lessons, he could talk almost freely with the people of the village, and between his attitude and his working at the farm, he had made WAY more friends than the ones he had back in Konoha, and something told him that this time, they were real friends.

He was also loving the "perks" in being a farm hand, he never thought that riding an horse could be that funny, the mare that stuck to him like glue seemed to second his thoughts as she literally forbidden everyone else from riding her, she was Naruto's precious "Epona-chan" after all.

Now there he was, taking a pause after another lesson of swordsmanship with Rusl, the main protector of the village, and talking about simple things as the day was slowly turning to night, both Teacher and Student walking towards the entrance of the village before stopping to watch the sun reflecting on the Spirit's Spring waters.

That was another thing that surprised Naruto, the aura of mysticism that permeated the land of Hyrule and its surrounding territory, he wasn't new to Goddesses and spirits (and ghosts still terrified him) but ever since he arrived it was as if those spirits were in fact there to watch over the land and its inhabitants, he could almost feel their eyes on him.

"Naruto..." Rusl said sitting down in front of the water, patting on a patch of grass near him to sign the blond to sit down.

"Feeling philosophical all of a sudden?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, sitting near the man.

"I was just thinking...Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..." Rusl answered with a sigh.

"I always thought that our precious people never leave us instead, they are our driving force and represent our will to do great things, an old friend of mine helped me learn this lesson, it never failed to bring me strength, even during twilight," Naruto answered.

"He was a good friend then, friends are good when they help us learn something new about ourselves...but enough talk of sadness...I have a favor to ask you, Naruto." the swordsman said.

"Uh? What do you need?" the boy asked back.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow, and well..." Rusl asked nervous.

"Wasn't the mayor adamant in having YOU to deliver it?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but would you go in my stand?" the man asked hopeful.

"Why?"

"You have never been to Hyrule, right? Ever since you arrived here in Ordon you never left the village, in the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village." Rusl said.

"Well, it's not so hard to be bigger than us, old man," Naruto answered with a smirk, getting a playful smack on the back of his head in answer.

"Smart-ass, the rest of the world the gods created is even bigger than Hyrule and I think that you should look upon it all with your own eyes instead of confining yourself in our village, I saw how sometimes you seem lost in thought about something, and yet you actually stop yourself from exploring this wide world..." the man said with a sad sigh.

"I have my reasons, Rusl, maybe one day I'll tell you," Naruto answered with a sigh himself, watching the man get up and offer him his hand.

"It is getting late, we should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Rusl answered, helping the boy to his feet.

"Good Luck with that, Ilia is the only one that he usually listen to when he start throwing a tantrum because someone doesn't want to follow his ideas," the blond said with a smirk.

"Yes, don't remember me that, I guess I will have to play my cards right if I want to see him accept this," the man answered, loading on Epona's back several loads of wood for the village.

"Remember to close the gate to the bridge, old man, last time we got an earful for letting the monkeys with an easy way to enter Ordon," Naruto said, strapping the last load on the mare's back while patting her head affectionately.

"I am still saying that it was actually your fault for that, I remember me asking you to close it since I had my hands full," Rusl answered.

"I remember the thing being the other way around, but, if you say so..." the blond said with a wide smile.

"Loudmouth and smart-ass, terrible combination," the man muttered with a sigh.

"Come on, old man! If it wasn't for me, you people would all be dead of boredom!" Naruto answered, both moving back towards the village.

"That is also true, the kids of the village simply loves you, if I do something they will personally make me pay," the swordsman answered with a chuckle.

"See? That's better! Just admit that I am awesome and everything will be okay," Naruto said with a superior smirk on his face.

"Brat..." Rusl muttered, shaking his head with an amused smile.

**Meanwhile – Elemental Countries - Suna -**

An Henged Jiraiya was just now coming out of one of the most frequented bar of the village, hoping to hear from the numerous shinobi customers about his missing student.

It had been a disaster when the news of Naruto's escape became public knowledge, every single village, big or small, went into a frenzy and had sent their best trackers and hunter-nin to find the boy and "secretly" try to have him join them, Konoha above anyone else went absolutely crazy in order to find the running blond.

He along Team Kakashi had literally upturned every single rock from Konoha to Spring in order to find him. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were practically jumping at every rumor about people meeting someone even barely matching Naruto's description and hunting down whoever may have met him.

The Uchiha boy was showing signs of mental breakdown after every unsuccessful attempt and Tsunade herself wasn't in any better shape, the last poor bastard that tried to suggest her being too much "attached" to Naruto to be an impartial Leader had been beheaded by the woman without even a second thought, the Senju woman had then imposed Martial Law and quite crudely remembered people that SHE was in charge and that until the blond was returned to the village every failed attempt at bringing her godson back would have been met with violence should the failing be coming from a sloppy job instead of mis-information.

Tsunade had unleashed the best trackers and every possible Team to find Naruto, helped by the now widely known status of the boy as the Yondaime's son, making the posters with his faces multiply in the Hunter-nins usual meeting points, in no case there was an order different than "Capture on Sight" with huge penalties should the boy being harmed in any way, no matter how insignificant the bruise was.

He himself had to wear an **henge** whenever outside Konoha for meeting his spies in the other villages as Suna and several others weren't particularly helpful when seeing his face inside their walls.

Letting out a new sigh, Jiraiya calmly walked towards the local Inn where he would spend the night before trying once again his Luck in Wave Village, hoping to find there some traces since the blond was a national hero for them and so easy to track should he even just pass by.

"The Toads says that they can't reverse-summon him no matter how many times they try, I can't understand how he did that, but at least he had not erased his name from the Contract, like that I will know if he is in danger or...or dead," the Toad Sage muttered with a sigh, shivering at the idea of the blond being dead.

"All of this because she didn't want to fight the banishment order..." he hissed angrily.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower - **

"So? Did you two find anything?" Tsunade asked.

"_Sigh!_ Nothing, Hokage-sama, we inspected the area where Naruto fought the Toad Boss, there me and few others tried to analyze the possible angle, speed and distance Naruto could have covered while transformed into that Fuuma Shuriken," Shikamaru Nara answered with a tired sigh.

"And?" she asked.

"It's hard to say, he could have dispelled the Henge anytime after being thrown away, our best guess is that he waited to be over the sea and then turned back to normal, then used the huge quantity of chakra and stamina at his disposal to run on water until returned somewhere near Kumo...then, we have no way to know which direction he took," Shino Aburame answered, shaking his head.

"He probably hoped Gamabunta to dodge the attack and then use the confusion of his clones battling the Toad to distract the ANBU escort and sneak away, true to his Infernal Luck he instead got grabbed and then threw away by the unsuspecting summon..." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"This is troublesome...any news from Spring? He is an hero there," Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, Kureani and her Team just returned empty-handed, well almost, they got several death threats if we even so much try to look out for him there again, should he be found in their territory, Princess Koyuki stated that he would be recognized as THEIR citizen and her private guard, any recovery mission then would be treated as a direct attack," Tsunade answered with a defeated sigh.

"We will find him, Hokage-sama, don't worry, we will bring him back," Shino said.

"How's Kakashi?" the woman asked.

"Still angry, Tsunade-sama. He refuse to explain why he tried to sneak out of the village and why he attacked Yamato when he tried to stop him, Anko and Ibiki say that he probably tried to hunt Naruto by himself and once he saw Yamato he went into a blind rage because believing him responsible of the boy's escape," Shikamaru answered.

"Tell to Ibiki to let Kakashi go, I'll talk to him myself, after that he will resume his duties as captain of Team Kakashi, he suffered enough as it is, he just choose to cope with the pain in the wrong way," she ordered to one of the ANBU in her office.

"As you wish," the masked nin said with a bow.

"His Team is not in a better shape either, Sakura and Sasuke are just now calming down," Shino said.

"Both are just waiting for a good enough proof of Naruto's position to take him back, now those two are just training to be strong enough to beat the gaki to a pulp and drag him back by force," Tsunade answered.

"The banishment will expire in other two years though," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"People doesn't seem to care, they saw how poor of a choice it was and now are planning to use it to lull him under THEIR control with promises of a better life in their villages...I just want him back as my godson, I don't give a damn if he then decide to stop being a shinobi and work as a gardener, I just want him back here," She answered with a sigh herself.

"Maybe he will come back once those two years passed and he is just staying low to avoid problems, Hokage-sama, maybe he will decide to come back by himself once this time passed," Shino proposed, trying to sound convincing instead of monotone.

"I hope so, Shino...I really hope so..." she answered with a subtle sob, once again berating herself for permitting all of that to happen.

**The next day – Ordon Village -** **Naruto's home - **

"HEY! NARUTO! Hey! Naruto! You there?" a voice called out from outside, making the blond groan and sleepily walking towards the window.

"Hoy! What's wrong, Fado?" he asked.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" the man asked with a needy expression.

"I am comin' so stop yelling!" Naruto answered with a groan, it was not a surprise that Fado needed help, he remembered how stubborn those animals were, he almost showed up his ninja training when during his first week of work those beasts almost ran him over, he had been on the brink of using a **rasengan** and turn them to pieces when he remembered his vote of keeping his abilities hidden.

Still grumbling about being woke up he wore his "working uniform", a plain white sleeveless shirt over plain pale-green pants and his old shinobi sandals, former ninja or not those were very, very comfortable.

"Hey, where's Epona?" Fado asked.

"WHAT!? What are you...wait here, I'll take care of that," Naruto answered with wide eyes, before narrowing them at seeing the recent traces of the mare moving towards the Spirit's Spring.

"C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you." the other said with a moan.

"It will take a minute, wait for me at the ranch, I'll be there," the blond said, hurrying to follow the traces and hopefully show to the poor bastard taking his horse why that was a VERY bad idea.

**Spirit's Spring - **

When he finally arrived at the Spring he found Ilia, the Mayor's daughter, calmly petting his horse with a gentle smile on her face, giggling when Epona gently bumped her head against her hand.

Her smile grew wider when she saw Naruto looking at her with crossed arms.

"Oh, hi, Naruto." she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I washed Epona for you!" Ilia answered

"Oh, Really?" Naruto said, smiling himself and coming closer to her.

"Uh-hu! Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!" she answered, crossing her arms.

"You mean in the same way I treat you?" he asked, caressing her now very red cheek.

"I prefer you not to, actually," she answered, kissing him rather passionately.

ANOTHER quirk of living in Ordon Village, she loved the wild and the nature and had a gentle nature that remembered Naruto of Hinata but with a WAY stronger Will and back-bone, he had by chance caught her bathing and expected a fierce beating like ero-sennin was usually the victim of.

His reaction changed to surprise when Ilia jokingly asked if he wanted to join her, catching the trap he countered by doing just that, all to her surprise, and that became a challenge about who would be the first to embarrass the other the most, every dirty jokes of him were countered by double-entendre and innuendo from her, the problem was that after an year of seclusion with only ANBU males around followed by two years of just working in a farm had left the normally very sexually active blond with a pent-up situation even he could barely control.

When Ilia finally admitted defeat and walked out of the water, showing that SHE was wearing absolutely nothing, he snapped and pounced on her.

Six hours of screaming herself hoarse later Ilia caved and accepted of becoming his girlfriend, admitting of having developed a crush for him in the two years he worked at the ranch, that resulted in another two hours of happy debauchery that forced him to explain WHY he had that monstrous Stamina while carrying the exhausted girl on his back towards the village.

The funny thing was that once arrived the villagers alerted them of some monster being near where they were since they could hear terrifying screams coming from the woods, never understanding why Ilia blushed like mad whenever that was being said.

After that "Incident" which had Naruto ask for mercy profusely and continuously, the two started a more normal relationship, obviously hiding from her father that they kept having "fun" in the woods whenever possible.

The thing also further enlarged the legend about a screaming witch living in the woods always asking for something "Stronger" or "Harder".

"Not now, people may see us here," Ilia said with a whisper, moaning as his hand moved on her ass to give it a strong squeeze.

"I was joking, don't worry, I am actually here to take Epona, they need an hand at the ranch to hoard the goats," he answered, smirking at her pout.

"Really?" she asked with a sad tone.

"Later tonight, okay? I will go "collect some wood" and you can accompany me to be sure I won't get into troubles," Naruto said.

"...Will you use that **Shadow Clone** trick of yours again?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Miss Ilia wants another gang-bang? Oh, my! Who would have known that the daughter of our esteemed mayor was such a pervert!" Naruto said in mock surprise.

"Idiot, feel lucky that I just love you so much, otherwise I would have made you pay for having your way with me the first time," Ilia answered with an offended pout.

"I am sorry," he said looking down.

"Hoy, it was wonderful, I would have just preferred it being a little more romantic, but since then you had been gentle and caring, in this year we have been together you have been wonderful and have more than repaid me for that, I also lost counts of how many times you said that you were sorry and how much you pampered me, so stop the pity party," Ilia asked, using a finger to have him watch the girl in her eyes, giving him a playful peck on his nose with a smile on her face.

"I should not have snapped like that though," he said.

"No, you should have not, but after all those dates, flowers, rides on Epona and helps you gave me I forgave you, I was surprised to hear that you lasted three years without sex after practically having an affair with half the girls of your old village by the way, you have an iron will," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a grateful smile, his eyebrows furrowing when her hands sneaked inside his pants.

"And it's not only your Will that is as hard as iron," she then added with a smirk.

"Of all the people, I had to attack a pervert just waiting for a good occasion to come out," Naruto said, groaning when she gave to his manhood a rather violent twist.

"I was not a pervert before your arrival, you corrupted me," Ilia said, blushing herself as his hand returned to massage her butt.

"If you say so...Oh! Please stop! Any more and I will be forced to ravage you here and there," the blond pleaded as her hand started a slow up and down motion.

"Mmmh," she muttered, moving on her knees with a mischievous smile.

"No...don't do that! I need to gooo-WEEEEH!" he tried saying before going cross-eyed as her tongue started doing wonderful things to his lower regions.

"_Pop!_ This to make sure that you WILL go collect some wood tonight, okay?" she said teasingly, dressing him back.

"I am so going to make you pay for this!" Naruto said with a groan.

"Promises, promises, Oh, but listen, Naruto...could you do something for me?" Ilia asked with a superior smirk.

"As long as it doesn't require me taking off my pants," Naruto answered.

"Idiot, can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one Epona likes?" she asked.

"As you wish," the boy said with a nod, taking a near leaf to play a little song.

During their various dates Naruto had discovered that she liked music, since then whenever she looked sad he would just take and use a plant to play a little melody for her, it was one of the numerous things he learned to do in order to have the girl forgive him for his "attack".

(_A/N I did this for a reason, please don't complain__)_

"Is such a nice melody, even Epona looks happy! Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't make her do too much, ok?" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll just have her do enough to maintain her girlish figure, I promise, why you did this without telling me before though? I almost had an heart attack when I saw she was not around," the boy said.

"Huhuhu! I wanted it to be a surprise, hey! What about going to the Hyrule Festival together?" Ilia answered, she laughed at his frowning expression.

"Why not? Sounds like a good idea," Naruto said with a nod.

"Wonderful! Now go before Fado comes here to forcefully drag you towards the ranch," the girl said with an happy smile.

"As you wish, honey!" he answered, kissing her cheek before mounting on Epona.

"Don't call me 'honey' too much, I may end up liking it," she said.

"Why not? I won't mind having you at my side for the rest of my life," Naruto answered, sprinting away and leaving the blushing and spluttering girl behind him.

"**_You do know that you basically said you wouldn't mind marrying her, don't you_**" Utsukushi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_I know and I don't mind, what? Are you jealous?_" the blond asked back.

"**_WHAT!? Me? Jealous? NO!_**" the Huge ten-tailed fox said with wide eyes.

"_You don't sound convincing!_" Naruto sing-songed with a knowing smirk.

"_**BAKA!**_" the Fox yelled, closing the link with the boy.

He had noticed that after the "incident" with Ilia Utsukushi had become more..."amorous" in her dealings with him, but he paid it no mind since she was an huge Fox and he an human and so was physically impossible for her to even consider having her way with him as he feared she could try to do.

He shuddered to think what would happen should she gain an human body, trying to stop Utsukushi from understanding that his shivering came from his fear of her he pushed Epona forward.

**Two hours later – Ordon Ranch - **

"_BAAAH!_" with a last, annoyed-sounding call, the remaining sheep was forced to be herd inside, making a sighing Naruto finally catch a breath.

"Damn beasts, I almost miss catching Tora...I never thought I would miss that useless cat," he admitted with a sigh.

"Naruto, Epona...much obliged to both of y'all!" Fado said with a wide smile.

"Nah! Don't worry, It was nothing, I am here to help," the blond said.

"I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud." he answered.

**Later That day - **

The blond former shinobi was calmly fishing in a secluded area of the village, a peaceful smile on his face while he hummed a little tune by himself.

While to everyone watching it would seem that he was just sitting there in silence, in reality he was having a little talk with the ten-tailed vixen sealed inside him.

"**You know? We used to be important once, great awesome heroes,**" Utsukushi said with a sigh.

"_What do you mean?_" the blond asked.

"**I mean, we used to fight bandits, save entire countries from power-hungry midgets while slaying missing-nins! we were powerful warriors that defeated Evil Organizations bent on World Domination, Evil Masterminds manipulating entire Villages from the shadows and even a so-called Evil Goddess and a monstrous entity embodying Destruction! We shouldn't just help herd goats! We should go around having epic adventures and do cool things!**" the Vixen said with a moan of annoyance.

"_Hahaha! 'Do cool things'? You sounds like Konohamaru when he asked to 'play ninja', I don't know, I kinda like living like this...it's...peaceful for once,_" Naruto answered with a chuckle.

It was true, after spending all his life as a shinobi and finally spending some time as a civilian, he was about to say that a Civilian had the better end of the deal, sure they are not trained to fight, but children acted as children, playing all the day and simply enjoying life instead of training every day to kill, steal and protect.

Contrary to Konoha, Ordon Village was peaceful to the extreme, the only excitement were the "raids" of the monkeys or when a goat escaped Fado and moved a little rampage through the village, but aside that, for a ninja the population of Ordon was almost _lethargic_ in their calmness, and he was finding himself at peace living without the constant threat of some over-powered psycho having who knows what convulse plan involving Bloodlines, Tailed Beasts, Demons or whatnot.

"_I bet Shikamaru would kill to swap places, here he could easily spend days Cloud-watching without people judging him,_" Naruto said with a smirk.

"**The lazy ass? Probably, but then Ilia-baka wouldn't have someone to sate her dirty needs,**" she answered with an huff.

"_Utsukushi,_" the blond said with narrowed eyes.

"**What? I was just saying, she was just waiting you to finally take her,**"

"_I attacked her,_" the boy said.

"**Oh for fuck sake! She had spread her legs by herself the moment she saw that hungry glint in your eyes, she had planned it!**" the Vixen said with a glare.

"_You have no proof of that!_" Naruto said angrily.

"**Give me some credit! I lived long enough to know how to **_**Read**_** people, I didn't see fear in her eyes that first time, I saw satisfaction! She was glad her "master plan" to seduce you worked, and I sensed not even an hint of negative emotions in her but elation! She was a bitch in heat and now she has you wrapped around her little finger with the guilt she fed you!**" Utsukushi said angrily.

"_You are saying this just because you don't like her, WHAT? You want me to come in there and have sex with you instead of her? Are you jealous or something?_" the blond said with an angry growl.

"**YES I AM JEALOUS, OKAY?! YOU ARE MINE! MINE! We had to endure shit from every corner of the fucking Elemental Countries and now that we finally ran away to have some peace away from that weak whore of a Hyuuga and those horny bitches of Konoha you take and choose another weakling instead of me! Who was with you during the war? ME! Who was the one consoling you when the Banishment Order was given? ME! Who had always fought by your side and against the Juubi? ME! ME! ME! Every time I tried to reach out for you you had ignored me in favor of some weak human, first Sakura then Hinata and later even Shizune and now Ilia! What I have to do to finally have you to notice me, eh!? Do I have to slaughter every other woman of the planet to finally have the man ****I WANT****? I HATE YOU!**" the Ten-tailed Fox yelled, voice broken by anger and sadness.

"_I...I didn't..._" the young man tried to say, shocked by her outburst.

"**Spare me the excuses! You are filth! A monster! A bastard! I HATE YOU!"** she answered with a growl, forcefully closing the link with the blond so to cry in peace.

"I am sorry, I thought that with you being an huge Fox I couldn't correspond your feelings, you know that I can't physically do anything to you, but I am not that blind towards people's feelings anymore so I understood what you felt for me the first time we reached here," he muttered, hoping she was still listening.

"**...really?**" she asked, tentatively leaning closer with an hopeful expression.

"We may be able to cuddle a little, but if we don't find a way to give you an human body...well..you are a little 'too big' for me," Naruto said.

"**Think instead of talking, people may find it strange to see you talk to yourself...and I am not fat,**" the Fox said, shifting a little in discomfort at his words.

"_I didn't say that you are fat, but that you are a Village-sized woman, even if willingly to be intimate, I may not be good enough for you,_" he answered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"**Baka, I don't do this for the sex alone, come here, let's have a nap together,**" she answered with an embarrassed tone herself.

Lying down on the grass to enjoy the small breeze, the blond man left the huge Vixen drag him inside the Seal, calmly walking towards her he lied down against her body, using her side as a pillow while her tails encircled both, a content smile on both their faces.

"_Are you sure she had planned to have me ravaging her?_" he asked, a worried frown on his face.

"**I seriously think so, but I can see she do love you for real, talk to her and resolve this thing, otherwise the guilt may consume you, and I don't want to see you all sad and worried...even if the sad-puppy look you take is adorable,**" Utsukushi said with a chuckle, moving her head so to have it closer to the blond.

"_What would I do without you?_" he asked with a tender smile.

"**You would be lost, Naru-kun, you would be lost,**" she answered.

"_Modest, aren't we?_" the blond asked in sarcasm.

"**I don't know what you are talking about,**" the Vixen answered casually.

"_Be happy you have not an human body, or I would just wipe that smirk from your face_," he said with a chuckle.

"**Fucking tease, pray that I will never receive a body, or I'll have you beg me to never leave your side in the bed,**" the Biju answered with a smirk, ignoring the little slap he gave to one of her tails and answering by tickling him with one of the ten at her disposal.

As both stood there in silence, the blond shifted a little in discomfort, checking if she was asleep he sighed.

"_I...uhm...I like you,"_ he muttered, praying she did not hear him.

The huge Vixen just smirked in victory, pretending to miss what her mate, finally, had just said and snoring a little loud to fake being asleep.

**Real World – in the meantime - **

A lone girl was nearing Naruto with a worried expression, coughing lightly to attract his attention she waited for the blond to open one eye.

"Ehm...Naruto?" the girl asked.

"What's wrong, Beth?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well...it's about Talo..." Beth said.

"What has he done this time?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he was chasing a monkey towards the forest, then, well, then Malo saw a group of Bokoblin kidnap him and take him deep in the woods," Beth answered, watching the other's eyes go wide.

"Cover your ears Beth, please," Naruto said between clenched teeth, taking in an huge breath.

"O-Okay," she said, rapidly doing as he asked while noticing how his eyes had darkened significantly, almost taking a reddish tint while the pupil developed a slight slit-like look.

**With Talo – deep inside Faron Woods - **

The boy was trembling in fear while hugging a female monkey, both he and the animal were being kept inside a cage in an alcove of an huge tree, several blue-skinned creatures holding wooden swords were arguing with high-pitched shrieks while pointing at both prisoners.

"Don't be afraid, I am sure Naruto will save us," Talo said, trying to console himself and the scared monkey.

When a loud scream of rage echoed in the woods even the Bokoblins shivered at the pure undiluted fury in the voice.

"TALO! I AM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Naruto's voice said, his furious roar soon following as trees where being blown apart from whatever natural disaster was tearing the forest apart while marching towards the boy.

"...Ehm, Mister Bokoblin? Can I have a new cage? Something more sturdy maybe?" the boy asked with a nervous smile.

With a deafening explosion, the heavily scowling blond could be seen marching towards the huge tree, dragging in one hand a Bokoblin that was whining pitifully, probably begging in his language the young man to let him go.

"I asked to you guys only ONE thing! To never, NEVER enter the woods without me or Rusl with you and what you did? You came all the way here to chase a monkey!" the blond yelled, throwing the struggling creature in his hand against a tree, making its spine snap in two with a loud _Snap!_ sound.

"Sorry," the boy said, looking down.

"And you are lucky your father is not here himself, your mother is a nervous wreck and both me and him almost had our ears bleeding with the scream she let out when she discovered this!" Naruto answered.

"Kyryya?" one of the Bokoblin said, moving its head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" the blond said, charging the creatures with an annoyed expression.

**Thirty Minutes of gory violence later – Ordon Village - **

"TALO!" a tall woman yelled in tears, watching the young boy being dragged in the village by his ear thanks to Naruto.

"Of all the stupid things you could have done, you had to play hero in the woods," the blond said, continuing his scolding that he had started the moment he had freed the boy.

"I already told you that I am sorry, okay?" Talo said with a whine.

"He is right, little man! You are in deep trouble," Jaggle, Talo's father, said with a frown, grabbing the boy's ear himself to drag him home.

"I am going home, call me if you need something," Naruto said with a groan.

"It was awesome! He was without a weapon and still kicked the Bokoblins' ass!" Talo said excited, before a glare of his father silenced him.

"I am sorry if you had to deal with this yourself, Naruto, when my son told me that they boys disappeared I hurried-up to to hunt them down, but then I saw you enter here without even a scratch after finding Talo in record time and without even a wooden sword, what happened?" Rusl asked with a surprised tone.

"_Sigh!_ Come, Rusl, I think is finally time to explain to you what I used to do before joining Ordon Village, but it's a secret," Naruto said with a defeated sigh.

**Some time later - Naruto's home - **

Once both were seated, the blond shinobi took out from an hidden compartment under his bed a sealing scroll, without stopping to answer at Rusl curious look, the young man gave a bite to his finger and swept some blood on the little thing, unsealing his old jumpsuit and a copy of his hitai-ate, a reminder of why he had left Konoha.

"What's that?" Rusl asked.

"My past, something I decided to bury in the hope to have a new life, today I dusted a little fraction of my shinobi training without showing too much, people where I come from may still be hunting me down to force me back so I don't want to attract too much attention on me," Naruto answered.

"You are a soldier?" the man asked.

"A shinobi is more like an assassin, or more exactly a mercenary, I come from a Village of mercenaries hidden in a deep forest, we had a terrible war encircling our whole land and every single village there, after the War I was sent to exile because they thought I had become too strong and so I may have took revenge for some...Issues regarding my childhood," Naruto answered.

"Issues?" Rusl asked with narrowed eyes.

"My childhood was not exactly pleasant, but instead of trying to repay me, they wanted me isolated somewhere to train under close watch of THEIR soldiers that would have made sure that I was not showing rebellious tendencies, in their minds "sweetening" the deal with the promise of training and "cool techniques", I just escaped and ended up here, I like this life, it's peaceful," he answered with a sigh.

"They wanted you to show loyalty to them by exiling you? it...doesn't make a lot of sense if you ask me," Rusl said, scratching his head.

"Welcome to my life then," the other answered with a shrug.

"So you fear that should your Talent come out they will find you and force you back into being a mercenary?" the man asked.

"Right in one, what will you do now?" Naruto asked back.

"Let's say that in exchange of some tips on my training I might help you hide everything," Rusl said with a joking smile.

"If you say so, old man," Naruto answered, both exchanging a chuckle.

"A former War hero reduced to farm hand, a radical change of pace, that's for sure," the man said, amused.

"It was my own decision, I was a child when I started my training, now it's time for me to retire," Naruto answered.

"I am sorry to say that this won't be possible, you are a warrior, and sooner or later struggles and quests will come knocking at your door, Naruto," Rusl said, shaking his head.

"You really had to jinx it, don't you?" the blond asked with a sigh.

"Only telling the truth, my friend," Rusl answered, getting up.

"I better go, Colin may be worried about me and you hurrying away with so much secrecy," he then said.

"Will you keep the secret?" Naruto asked.

"Will you kill me if I don't?" Rusl asked back with a chuckle, his smile dropping when he saw the blond's serious expression.

"...No, I like you too much, I will just beat you within an inch of your life," Naruto said, dropping the facade with a wide smirk.

"Don't do that, for an instant you scared me...fine, I won't talk," the other said with a frown, leaving the house muttering in annoyance as he left.

"It went better than I thought," the blond said.

"**Do you think he knew you were serious about killing him?**" Utsukushi asked.

"I don't know, but I know that I won't return to Konoha, I renounced to that life years ago," Naruto answered.

"**I know, but was it a good idea to tell Rusl about you?**"

"He needed at least part of the truth, enough to answer to his doubts, otherwise he would not have stopped and dragged the thing long enough for others to start wondering, I have no doubts that sooner or later Jiraiya's spy network will try here, less traces I leave behind the better, at least I will have a little head-start to hide,"

"**And Ilia?**"

"It would not be the first time I have to abandon someone who loves me," Naruto said with a sigh.

"**She would probably follow you instead, Naruto...otherwise, you still have me,**" she said.

"I know, I am a lucky guy after all," he said with a smirk.

"**Idiot,**" the fox answered with a chuckle.

**The next day – Spirit Spring - **

In the clear waters of the spring sun shined brightly, Epona was calmly soaking in the warm rays of the sun to heal a non-existent wound she had technically earned from somewhere, the truth was that it was the excuse both Naruto and Ilia had used for a "last-minute meeting" before the young blond man departed to deliver the Sword and Shield the Mayor decided to gift to the royal family.

The sound of the water was also filling the brief pauses between the slapping noises of flesh impacting flesh.

"OH, GOD! More! MORE!" Ilia yelled, leaning against a tree while pushing he ass back for her boyfriend to enjoy, her face contorted in the pleasure of the incoming orgasm.

"You like it? You like taking it from behind like a slut?" Naruto asked, rhythmically spanking her any time he drew himself out of her.

"Yes I love it! Please spank me more! I have been naughty! I need to be disciplined!" Ilia pleaded, his hands sneaking under her shirt to grab her breast.

"Not so fast," He said with a dark smirk, rapidly grabbing her arms and pulling himself out, stopping his thrusts inside her.

"What's wrong? Keep going!" the girl pleaded, discovering how his hold of her arms stopped her from moving by herself to keep the sex ongoing.

"I was thinking about how you planned to have me assault you that time years ago, do you know anything about it?" he asked casually.

"P-planned? No, you...you attacked me," she tried saying.

"Remember the Vixen I told you was sealed in me? You have already met her," Naruto said.

"Utsukushi? That bossy bitch? What did she told you?" she asked, trying to sound angry instead of worried.

"**I AM NOT BOSSY! AND ****YOU**** ARE THE BITCH HERE!**" the Biju yelled with an offended tone.

"She can sense negative emotions and so can I...usually when someone is assaulted sexually, even when under shock, negative emotions are there; I can read people, and I saw a certain degree of satisfaction under your surprise," Naruto explained.

"A-And?" Ilia asked.

"And you were a naughty girl who seduced me," he answered, letting go of one of her arms to spank her again.

"You...you are not angry?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I am! But I love you too much to hold a grudge about this for so long, so I came up with the right punishment," Naruto answered.

"Which is?"

"After today, no sex for a month," He answered.

"WHAT!? You can't do this! It's your fault if you did not accept my subtle advances and in turn forced me to do that!" Ilia said in horror.

"I know people that ARE subtle, Ilia-chan, compared to them you were screaming your intentions towards me," he answered.

"Then why you never asked me out?" She asked back.

"I told you what happened with Hinata and why the other girls decided to "Pass me around" in revenge for their men, I was still not in the mood to see that happen again, after our _encounter_ I just took responsibility, it was later that I really started enjoying being with you," he said.

"You...you asked me to be your girlfriend only out of guilt?" She asked, sadly.

"I broke every belief I had when I attacked you, so I was feeling rather bad,"

"I am sorry," she said.

"Don't be, hey! Do you want to be my girlfriend? For real this time," Naruto asked.

"Really?" she asked, watching him nod with a wide smirk.

"Okay!...but...are you sure you will be able to stay a month without sex?" Ilia asked.

"I lasted three years, what about you, miss pervert?" he asked back, his smirk widening considerably.

"Come on! We made peace! You are a good guy, you can't let a girl hanging like that! You too love to do this!" she said with a whine.

"Foolish little girl, I was holding back whenever we had sex, but now, just to be sure you will be able to last this month of punishment, I'll show you my real sexual power!" the blond said with a sneer, hooking her knees on his arms and lifting her.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ilia yelled as she was now easily held up in the air.

"I will show you what happens when one with my Stamina goes all-out in sex, there is a reason why they all kept returning for more," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Please...be gentle! I did that only because I love you! I am not a trained warrior!" Ilia pleaded with a scared tone.

"Too late! I'll give you the 'Cock-sleeve Treatment' I gave to Ino the first time, just a word of advice though, prepare a good excuse as to why you will walk bowlegged for several days," he answered, moving the girl up and down on his manhood at a speed Gai and Lee would have had problem matching even with the Chakra-Gates opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!" the loud, deafening howl of pleasure shocked the trees as Ilia was finally tasting what a "Namikaze-Style" pounding was like, there was a reason if both Minato and Kushina were never seen around Konoha without a smile on their face ever since the wedding night.

And now those two "schools" of perverseness had been fused into a single being that was re-writing the rules of Sex to fit his own perverse mind while he moved with brutal efficiency in the tenderizing of Ilia's womanhood.

In layman terms, he was fucking her brain out and into a limp puddle of pleasured goo.

When he slammed her unceremoniously on the grass to change position so to drive himself even deeper inside her womb, a loud thundering noise reached the Spring as a Giant Boar-like creature busted through the closed gate of the Spring, the green-skinned creature riding it stumbling in surprise at the scene he found once arrived, scratching his horned head in confusion.

Now, King Bulblin had his set of orders to carry on, and he was always happy to bring chaos and destruction in the name of his Master that's true, but he too had to stop to watch the furious act of sex in front of him with bulged-out eyes, even Epona was starring with wide eyes at the sheer bestiality in the grunts and moans the two were letting out.

"_Is normal for human to mewl like that, Boss?_" one of the bulblin that had followed their King asked surprised.

"_Like Hell I know! Those are filthy humans...but that is too savage even for our standards!_" King Bulblin answered with an uncertain tone stained by barely suppressed awe.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" with a last roar, the blond man at took out his manhood to shower Ilia with several wide shots of white, covering the panting girl in various layers of sticky spunk to cover her delirious expression of pure sexual satisfaction.

"What do you want? Don't you see that I am busy?" Naruto asked annoyed, finally noticing the new arrivals.

Slightly taken back by the lack of "proper" fear his imposing appearance usually summoned into humans, King Bulblin just pointed at the big horn he was carrying with a raise eyebrow.

"...What? Some kind of plot for world domination?" Naruto asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance after dressing back.

"Gruah!" the King nodded, still unsure about what to do.

"_Sigh! _You DO know that I will then probably take action against you and your Boss?" the blond asked.

Another nod was his answer.

"...You know what? Screw this! I am on retirement!" Naruto said, sprinting forward to grab the smaller Boar creature near the King by the horns, abruptly twisting the huge head to the side with a loud _Crack!_ snapping its neck and killing it instantly.

Surprised by the fact that a simple human killed a fucking Bullbo with his bare hands, King Bulblin rapidly moved to blow on his war horn, the scratching, ear-piercing-until-they-bleed sound echoed in the forest, opening a black tear in the sky showing an endless tunnel of darkness.

"JUUBIDAMMIT!/**JUUBIDAMMIT!**" Both Naruto and Utsukushi cursed as the sky turned dark, King Bulblin taking advantage of the blond's distraction to leave the scene with the two Bullbo-less Bulblins running behind him.

"..." Naruto looked at the empty spot in front of him and then behind at the exhausted Ilia and the shocked Epona.

"**A new quest?**" the Juubi Vixen asked surprised.

"Do we have to?" Naruto asked with a whine.

"**I don't think Rusl will be able to face that ugly fat bastard, I fear we'll have to do this ourselves,**" she answered.

"But I wanted to have a quiet life!" the blond said, dropping his shoulders with another whine.

"**I know, I know, but maybe it won't take long!**" The giant Fox said.

"_Uff!_ Okay," he answered, lifting Ilia and using a clone to carry her back to Ordon with Epona.

"I'll be okay, you take Ilia home and pay attention, okay?" Naruto asked, petting a little the female horse that bumped her head on his chest with a sad expression.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry!" he answered, giving to her back a little spank so to have her move.

"**Luckily you took the Storage Scroll with your gear before leaving, do you still have sword and shield?**" Utsukushi asked.

"Yes, but I think the royal family will have more pressing problems than receiving this," Naruto answered.

"**You are right, still, keep it safe, it would be a pain saving their collective asses and then getting scolded for losing those pieces of scrap metal,**" Utsukushi answered.

"Yeah, let's go, the sooner we resolve this, the happier I will be," the blond answered, sprinting in the direction King Boblin took to leave the scene.

It was a surprise for Shinobi and Biju to find a tall Barrier of Dark energy with strange spiraling symbols in front of them, blocking their path.

"**Blast it to pieces, we have no time to waste,**" The Vixen said annoyed.

"Incoming!" Naruto answered, but before he could gather chakra for his **rasengan,** an huge black hand grabbed his head to drag him through the barrier and in an endless darkness.

"Oh, for Fuck sake!" the blond had the time to say before fainting from an unknown force, neither he or Utsukushi noticing how the Seal holding the Biju momentarily flashed dark-red in a ominous way.

**Unknown Time Later – Unknown Location -**

The room was a damp solitary cell, a little dripping of water from the ceiling rhythmically falling on Naruto's nose, making him wake-up with a low groan.

"_Where are we?_" he asked, shaking his body to shock the soreness of his muscles.

"My-my! I found you!" a girlish voice said with a giggle.

"_The fuck are you?_" Naruto asked.

"Ooh! Aren't you scary! A cute huge-sized fox with its pretty ten tails! You can even talk!" the small creature said happily.

She, as the voice sounded female, was a tiny creature with black-and-white skin with both colors twisting and turning to give to her own skin the appearance of a dress, greenish runes on her arms, ears and legs and a stone-made helmet on her head covering her right eye showing fiery red hair on top of it.

Her comment though brought out a more important set of problems.

"_Duh? WHAT THE FUCK!_" the former blond yelled looking down, taking notice as to why is voice sounded different with a more deep tone and with an echo-like background.

Apparently during his forced sleep something happened and he was now a small replica of Utsukushi complete with blood-red fur, ten tails and slightly longer ears than normal, one of his legs had been chained to the floor, he was also fairly large, probably as big as Akamaru was back in Konoha if not more.

"_Wait a second! I need to check something!_" the fox asked with a voice tainted by a scared edge.

"As long as you hurry up!" the tiny creature said with an annoyed yawn.

**Inside the seal - **

Retreating inside the seal, that he also noticed was now prominent in his fox-form's belly, Naruto could see that he was still human, letting out a breath of relief he walked towards the huge Vixen, worried about what she went through.

When a pair of human arms encircled his neck and a large set of breast went pressed against his back, the blond couldn't stop a whimper from escaping him.

"**Guess who has now an human body? Apparently whatever happened '**_**Switched**_**' our beings, fox for you and smoking-hot babe for me! Luckily in your mind you are still human, so we can have fun together!**" Utsukushi said with a sing-song voice, she was now looking very similar to the blond's mother Kushina, only with a less round face and fox ears still present on the top of her head.

It happened...the possessive Vixen now had an human body, he could no longer use her being a giant Fox to have their 'relationship' progress at a normal pace.

He whimpered again, she just nibbled on his ear.

"Hurray?" he said, trying to sound convincing.

"**Don't worry** f**or now we'll just focus on getting out of here, then we'll have our fun...because we WILL have fun together, right?**" the fiery red-haired woman said, her tone turning darker as she grabbed the front of his pants with a strong grip.

"Of course! But I don't think I'll be able to use my techniques, I don't have hands anymore," Naruto said, ignoring her licking his neck and cheek.

"**You still should be able to walk on walls and water and make your muscles stronger with chakra, the principle is the same as to when you were in an human body, it will just be a matter of getting used to different muscles and body structure, but I AM a fox so I know how to do this, by the time we will leave this place, you will be perfect, darling!" **she answered, punctuating each word with a small bite to his neck.

"...O-Okay," he answered, sighing in defeat at the new development.

**Back to the real world -**

"_Okay, seems that everything is okay,_" Naruto said with a new sigh.

"That took surprisingly less time than what I thought, you just spaced out for a second or two," the creature said, not even trying to hide her complete lack of interest.

"_In the world of mind and spirit, Time flow differently,_" he answered, dropping his head down.

"Eee Hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Sighing and moaning all day? It doesn't seem to suit you at all!" she asked with a smirk.

"_Don't tempt me, I may not be a more intimidating animal, like a wolf for example, but I can still bite,_" Naruto warned her.

"Well, that's too bad! you are chained down and I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." she said with a giggle.

Without missing a beat, the foxified blond looked at the chains for an instant, then, following Utsukushi's suggestions, he tried to focus as much chakra as he could on his legs before pulling abruptly, making the chains whine under the stress and the various links stretch out almost to the breaking point.

"Eee hee! Pretty strong for an human, aren't you? Oops! But you aren't an human anymore, are you? You are a beast! Eee hee!" the small creature said with a laugh, jumping rapidly away as with another jump the big fox broke the chains and almost took her arm off with a bite.

"Quite angry too! Eee hee! Be a good boy and calm down. no need to bite!" she said with another laugh, her body turning into a mass of bubbles-like spheres to phase through the bars, looking at him with a wide unnerving smile.

"So, you are wondering where exactly are we?" she asked.

"_I am so gonna tear you in half if you don't stop joking,_" Naruto answered.

"No need to be grumpy! Smile a little! Eee hee! You know what? I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" she answered.

"_In any way?_" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Even if I don't think that a big guy like you can..."

_**SKRIEEEEEE! CLANG!**_

While the small creature was taunting him, the former blond had bitten down on the bars, biting one off so to leave enough space for him to sneak out.

"Damn, you sure have a strong jaw," she muttered with a little nod, her voice gaining the faintest trace of respect.

To Naruto's surprise she just moved to sit on his back with a wide smile on her face.

"You even have a very soft fur, very nice!" she said, patting playfully on his side.

"_Thanks, I groom it everyday," _he answered with voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Eee Hee! See? You can be funny if you want to! Luckily you are not one of those 'Silent Heroes' that never make a sound no matter what!" the creature said sounding even more happy.

"_What now?"_ he asked

"What now? Simple, since I like you, I think I'll get you out of here," she answered, patting his head in affection.

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" she then added, playfully pulling his ear.

"_Geez! Thank you!_" Naruto answered with monotone, slapping the back of her head with one of his tails.

"Ooh! I think we will get along just fine! Eee hee! Come on, hurry up and let's go!" the creature said, slapping the young man's back to make him run.

"_I am going, I am going!_" he muttered, sprinting forward, following the small girl's directions.

The place was in complete ruins, pieces of wall were scattered everywhere and whole staircases were missing huge chunks, signifying that a wherever Naruto was, it had recently hosted a fierce battle as the smell of smoke was still strong in the air.

Following the small creature's direction, the foxified shinobi traveled through mazes of corridors and ruined cells. Utsukushi talking almost incessantly to keep him calm as spirits seemed to haunt every place they walked into, making his old fear of ghost come back with a vengeance.

But, the more he ran through the ruins, the more he got accustomed to his new body, the superior speed an agility being a nice bonus together with the new boost to his senses, he still couldn't walk long distances on walls and water before slipping or sinking, but he was getting gist of it, and the surprised expression on his "companion" face had been a priceless extra.

She was also source of further questions for Naruto, she said she was a girl and nothing else, but the fact that she could float around as she wished was kinda disconcerting to him all the same, even if it remembered Onoki's own floating to him, even her hair seemed to be alive as she had more than once "Pointed" in a direction using those after shaping the whole ensemble into an huge hand.

He could not '_Read'_ a single thing about her no matter how hard he tried, she was too "different" from what he had been used to see.

She was also annoyingly teasing him every now and then, keeping the information about where he was few inches from his nose without telling, and the jokes about his being "a pretty foxy" and the like were starting to erode his nerves...was that island filled with cannibals he encountered on the road to Hyrule so bad after all? He was starting to wonder if getting hunted down by man-eating humans could have been so bad compared to whatever twisted creatures he was faced with at the moment.

After a long journey, filled with demonic-looking bats Naruto was forced to fight with bites and whip-like attacks of his tails, all without help since the girl on his back _casually_ didn't notice as she was looking elsewhere while humming loudly to herself, the two arrived outside, looking at the gloomy atmosphere of an huge fortress in ruins with dark creatures roaming the rooftops of the lower towers, a thick veil of clouds covered the sky in a greish mantle.

"Beautiful isn't it? The cloud of Twilight is always so pretty!" the small girl commented with an happy smile.

"_Meh! I saw better,_" Naruto commented with a foxy-style shrug.

"You had to ruin the moment, don't you?" she asked, slapping his long ear in petty annoyance.

"_Whatever, is this tower you want to visit far? You still have to tell me where are we,_" he asked with a groan.

"Don't sulk! We are almost there! Eee Hee! You still don't know where we are?" she asked answered.

"_I'll try to guess...in a ruined castle?_" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but in detail?"

"_The one of the Royal Family of Hyrule, perhaps?" _he tried saying.

"Eee hee! You got it! See? You are pretty smart too! Of only you had not fleas," She answered.

"_I HAVE NOT...ooh! I'll get you for that!_" Naruto said in horror, before noticing and twisting his head back to glare at her.

"Don't make promises you won't maintain! Chop-chop! We have someone to meet!" the small girl said, kicking his sides to make the big fox move.

Shaking his head at the small annoyance perched on his back, the transformed shinobi dashed forward at Mach-speed, pleased to hear the girl curse between clenched teeth as she tried valiantly to not be bucked-off of him while holding for dear life onto his fur.

After a short while they arrived in a solitary tower, the small creature pulling Naruto's ears with brute force and a sneer once he stopped.

"Don't do that! Or at least warn me before sprinting like that!" she hissed angrily.

"_You didn't specify how fast I should go whenever I run, your Highness!_" Naruto answered, managing a smirk even in his fox form.

"Tch! Whatever. That way, we are almost there," she answered, pointing with a dismissive wave of her hand towards the top of the stairs and at the door waiting there.

Once inside, having somehow opened the door by pushing since obviously lacking hands, Naruto found himself in a small room, a lone cloaked figure looking outside the window with an air of regret looming over its shoulders.

Hearing the small laugh of the creature, the cloaked figure turned to watch the young man in surprise, as if recognizing the small creature on his back, she talked.

"...Midna?!" the cloaked woman said in surprise.

"_Midna? Nice name, why you didn't tell me?_" Naruto asked.

"You never asked my name," Midna answered.

"_I did! Fifteen times!_" he answered in anger.

"Ops? Come on! Was that so important?" the small girl asked.

"_Yes! Yes it was!_"

"I am more surprised SHE remembered my name, what an honor!" Midna said with an amused chuckle, pointing at the cloaked woman with a wide smile on her face.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching...I am surprised he can talk even now," the mysterious woman said.

"He is not exactly what I had in mind, but at least he seems to be funny to hang around with!" Midna answered, giving to Naruto's back an affectionate pat.

Kneeling until she was at eye-level, she looked at the '_Bracelet'_ on his leg resulting from his breaking the chains with a sad expression.

"You were imprisoned?" she asked with a sad tone.

"_Nah! No big deal, I saw worse, don't worry,_" Naruto answered, trying make the apparently distraught woman cheer-up.

"I am sorry," she said, looking down.

"_Don't be, it was not your fault,_" he said.

"Well technically it is your fault on a certain degree, He still doesn't know what happened, so...why don't you tell him the whole story and what YOU managed to do to the whole land? You owe him that much at least..._Twilight Princess, Eee hee!_" Midna asked, still with an amused smile on her face that turned predatory towards the end.

"_Midna..._" Naruto hissed with narrowed eyes.

"No, she is right...Listen carefully, this was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the Twilight, it has been transformed into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light," the woman explained.

"_This doesn't explain what you yourself have to do with all of this,_" Naruto said, sitting down while Midna floated in a sitting position near him.

"It seems so long ago...we were attacked by those creatures, me and the soldiers fought valiantly against the invading forces of the Twilight, but we were unable to defeat them, the siege reached the throne room where we had our last stand against them, when we reached the breaking point the King of the Twilight gave me a choice,_"_ the woman said, lowering her head once again.

"_A choice?_" Naruto asked.

"Life or Death? Surrender or Die? I was given a choice whose result would have reflected on all Hyrule...I had no choice but leave him be the victorious one in our encounter, succumbing Hyrule to his rule to save the ones still alive after his first attack," she answered.

"_You should have fought until the end,_" Naruto answered with a bitter tone, shaking his head.

"I had no choice! The lives of everyone depended on me!" she said in anger.

"_So? It was your responsibility to protect them_," he countered.

"You don't understand, after that Twilight covered everything like a shroud, and without light, people became as spirits, within the Twilight they live on, unaware that they passed into spirit forms, but they are STILL ALIVE!" the woman said with narrowed eyes.

"_And you call that being alive? They are scared probably! The fear some nameless evil without even knowing what he looks like! I am a shinobi, a mercenary warrior, I KNOW how it works, from where I come from war was everyday on the doorstep, the civilians never noticing it, but me and the others were always sleeping with an eye open in case a call to arms was being issued! Why do they have to suffer for YOUR choice! Where is the Royal Family that should protect them?!"_ Naruto answered.

"I AM here! The kingdom may have succumbed to Twilight, but I remain its Princess, it's my duty to protect them no matter what, if you want to hate me so be it...I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule and I will do whatever it takes to protect my people," she answered, standing with her head held high.

"_That's more like it, I like my Leaders to be strong, not going around brooding, show some back-bone and fight and you'll see how things get resolved!_" Naruto said with a nod.

"You seems to be one man of strong principles then, I think I will be able to trust you into helping me to resolve this situation, can you help us?" Zelda said.

"Just so you know, we actually are finding this quite livable! I mean, is perpetual Twilight really all that bad? Just for saying, but if you need help..." Midna said.

"_I would prefer having my body back actually, it doesn't really matter if in the Twilight or not, but as for now I am too much into this to turn back, I'll see what I can do,_" Naruto commented.

"I am grateful for your help, and you, Midna...this is no time for levity. The Shadow Beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda said, looking at Midna with a disapproving look on her face.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee Hee Hee!" she said with a shrug, giving her back to the Princess, only Naruto noticing how the laugh sounded forced and strained.

"Time has run short. The guard will soon make his rounds, you must leave her quickly." Zelda said in alarm.

"_Prisoner in her own caste...Let's go, Midna!" _Naruto said, waiting for the small girl to return on his back before leaving the room in a great hurry.

Once back outside and on one of the rooftops, the young man stopped to look at Midna with a sad expression.

"What?" she asked.

"_What are you hiding? I will help you, just tell me_," he asked.

"You are damn observant aren't you? Well, sorry but I won't tell you!" Midna answered, still with a devious smirk on her face.

"_I am a trained shinobi, my teacher taught me how to look underneath the underneath._ _If we have to resolve this, you need to trust me,_" Naruto said.

"We?" she asked.

"_You are deep in this just like I am now if not way more, an hand is always a good thing to accept_," he answered.

"Tch! Whatever...I'll take you back to where you first tumbled into the Twilight, then you'll be on your own," the small girl said, floating away from him and taking a little distance.

"_Midna, I need your help in this, you KNOW how this Twilight works and I can help you with whatever problem you happen to have and are keeping hidden,_" Naruto said with a sigh.

"FINE! We'll do this together! And since you would be lost without me, Little Midna will be happy to help you!" Midna said, moving at an inch from the young man's foxy nuzzle with an huge smirk on her face.

"BUT! You'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" she then added, waiting for a reaction.

Barely stopping himself from lashing out in anger, Naruto decided that turnabout was fair game, smirking he decided to pay her back with the same coin.

"_Fine! But if I have to be your servant, you'll have to be my personal cock-sleeve to "Pay" for my services then!_" Naruto said with as much a straight face a fox could have.

"WHAT!? HOW DAR...Hoo! You are good! yes, I will like working with you, that's for sure, Eee Hee!" Midna yelled scandalized, before catching a flash of mirth in his eyes and laughing at his answer.

"_Glad you liked...SHIT! I was supposed to deliver a sword and a shield!"_ Naruto cursed in annoyance.

"She'll have other things to worry about, and those weapons may be more useful to you," Midna answered.

"_Naah! I am a shinobi, I prefer kunais and shurikens, those are more my style,_" the young man answered.

"Still don't understand what a Shinobi is, didn't see you do anything special," she said, returning to sit on the fox' back.

"_Wait until I have my body back and you'll see," _Naruto answered.

"Then I think we can go, we'll see what we need to do after a little rest, what do you think?" she asked.

Before he could answer, Naruto could feel his own body dissolve into nothingness before a strong pull forced his whole being to shot forward towards a portal very similar to the one King Bublin opened back in the spirit spring.

**Spirit Spring – an instant later - **

When the young man opened his eyes, he could see to his dismay that he was still in the body of an huge fox with ten tails, looking around he could not find Midna either.

"_Where are you?" _Naruto asked.

"Somewhere, Eee hee! You saw that even by leaving that darkened realm you are still a fox, well, you won't turn back any time soon I fear, a pity though, I wanted to see what the real you looked like," Midna's disembodied voice echoed around the blond.

"_WHY?!_" he demanded.

"Eee hee! Not telling! Consider it a revenge for your comment about my becoming your cock-sleeve!" she answered with a sing-song voice.

"_Tch! Bastard,_" he said with a sneer, watching his own shadow twist into Midna's silhouette to playfully wave at him.

"Remember, as for now this land is covered in Twilight, in order to freely go through the barriers that separate the parts not covered in that twilight you'll need the help of someone from ther...like me!" Midna said.

"_And what do you want in exchange?_" Naruto asked.

"Just do what I say and all will be fine...my little fluffy servant Eee hee!" she answered.

"**Don't kill her, we still need the little pest alive...for now,**" Utsukushi said from the seal.

"_Okay, to where, Midna?_" he asked with a sigh.

"Uhm...let's see..." she muttered, lifting herself from the ground like a translucent mass of shadows to take a thinking pose.

"Let's go back to your village to see if your friends are still alright, last thing we need is to have to save them as well," she then said, returning in Naruto's shadow.

"THE CHILDREN!" a distraught voice screamed loudly, shocking the trees of the forest.

"To late, Eee Hee hee!" Midna said from the shadows, laughing at Naruto's desperate expression.

"_Why troubles have to follow me?!_" he whined manly, his despair echoing everywhere and shaking the first stars that were slowly appearing in the sky.

"_WHYYYY?!_" he yelled again, scaring both animals and bulblin around him.

**Omake – how Naruto gained Epona's undying loyalty - **

It was a peaceful day in Ordon Village, Naruto was just helping cleaning the stables when the horses started rioting and trying to break free.

"Here we go! They're tryin' to make a mess again!" Fado said sighing.

"Wanna make a bet?" Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

"What kind of bet?" the other asked.

"Twenty Rupees that I can make the horses calm down and even _'Laugh'_" Naruto said, presenting his hand.

"Laugh? Horses don't laugh, Naruto! But, for some free Rupees, ya have a bet!" Fado answered smirking, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Wait outside, I'll show you," the blond said.

"No tricks, eh? I'll make ya pay if you try!" Fado said, leaving to wait just outside the door.

It took only a minute, but the staples soon started trembling from a cacophony of sounds, hurrying inside the man could see a smirking Naruto watch the various horses moving their heads up and down with their calls clearly mimicking an human laugh.

"How did ya do that?" he demanded surprised.

"That's a secret," the blond said smirking.

"But now the situation is even worse!" Fado said with a whine.

"Let's make another bet, if I make them fall silent you'll give me double the sum, otherwise I will give you the forty Rupees," Naruto answered.

"Double, ya say? Fine! Just because I am curious," Fado said, shaking once again hands with the young man.

"Wait outside," he asked.

"Fine, fine!"

Few minutes later, an absolute silence fell in the staples, making Fado go wide-eyed, both at the thing per se and at the news that he will have to pay Forty Rupees for his bet.

"HOW?! How did you do it?!" he asked, barging inside with anger and watching the horses look at Naruto with stupefied eyes and various degrees of incredulity.

"Oh, okay I'll tell you...first I told them that my penis is bigger than theirs," Naruto answered, making Fado blow into an heavy fit of laughter.

"Oh, yeah! That will probably make everyone laugh!" the man answered, having difficultied to breath because of his laughter.

"Yeah...but then I took off my pants and showed it to them," the blond answered.

"As if I believe..._Ziiip!_" Fado started saying, falling silent as the '_Beast'_ in the blond's trousers was being showed to him.

"Well, I'll go home now, remember to take my money there once you have them, see ya!" Naruto said cheerfully, leaving the poor man crouched in a corner, sobbing in shame while his trusty horses tried to console him.

Since that day, the newly-made-into-a-fangirl Epona never left Naruto's side, happy to serve the "Manliest" human she had ever seen.

**Okay! Probably the extra was not so funny, but I wanted to see if this little joke could translate well into the story, I am sorry XD.**

**By the way, yes, I am following part of the game events (not everything as Ilia had not been kidnapped as you saw) and as I said _I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!_ Canon Haters may have all their motivations to hate authors that follow Canon, but doing this will make my life and writing easier for once so I won't renounce to it, it WON'T be a simple transcription but I WILL CHANGE things in the way I need, PLEASE REMEMBER THIS! Thank you for your attention ^ ^.**

**On a completely different note, I was planning, for the VERY LAST Chapter and so pretty far away from now, to have Naruto trash Ganondorf in a pretty epic and painful way (Still not sure so it's not Spoiler) in case I continue on this line of thought, any request about what form of pain, torture and humiliation you want to see Naruto inflict on the poor evil bastard? Please let me know, thank you ^ ^.**

**Hope you enjoyed, still unsure about what to do with this story though.**

**Tr230**


	3. Rumble in the Twilight Jungle, Chap 2

**A request to me by ****_Phoenix Warehouse Productions_****, he proposed me to create a Naruto/Zelda Twilight Princess Crossover following his story "****_Letter to a Hero" _****using it as a base to create a fanfic using the ****directions he gave with it, I hope he and you all will like the result ^ ^.**

**_Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile myself, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you_****.**

**Short chapters, won't listen to Canon haters, I will follow the events of the game but with differences, sometime big ones and sometime little ones, depending from what I want to happen.**

**A new info:**

**Utsukushi: the "Clingy Jealous" Girlfriend.**

**Midna: The "Yandere" Girlfriend (Not on a "Gasai Yuno" level, but still a "You DON'T need other women besides me! / DON'T LOOK AT ****_MY_**** MAN, BITCH!" level)**

**Ilia: the "Kinky" Girlfriend.**

**Agatha...any suggestion about what "kind" of girlfriend she should be?**

**And if you people keep insisting I might end up adding Epona as well XD.**

**Sill unsure about the OC girls...**

******PS: I got nothing against people called "Bob" just so you know.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**(Naruto/ Twilight Princess Crossover) Pairing Naru/Midna/Ilia/Utsukushi (Fem Kyuubi).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Chapter 3: Rumble in the Jungle.**

**Spirit Spring entrance – near Ordon Village – Night - **

Four bulblins were patrolling the area near the entrance of the village, casually stopping under the huge tree hosting Naruto's house to discuss what to do.

They were Garflaf, Knorikus, Yohmund...and Bob, yes, the latter's parents were assholes.

Their shrieking talk was interrupted when a red-furred missile pounced on them , grabbing Bob by the throat and throwing him away, as the other jumped into action, the big ten-tailed fox dodged back, ignoring the cheering of both Midna and Utsukushi as he dodged a wide swipe of one of the Bulblins, tearing away the offending arm with a bite before jumping on one of the others, tearing the flesh around its neck away with a single bite.

Looking in rage as one of their own had been killed, the three remaining creatures charged together the offending animal.

"_Just feel lucky you did not meet me with an human body, bastards!"_ Naruto yelled, jumping to the left to dodge and pushing the bulblin in front of him face-down in the mud, jumping away to evade the big club that instead splattered the forest with the brain of the downed creature.

"_Two down...two to go!_" the blond said, charging forward and head-butting the third bulblin against a tree where it left a deep inprint before slumping down with its spine reduced to splinters.

"_Wanna try me?_" Naruto asked, looking at the last remaining bulblin with narrowed eyes, sighing when the creature tried to hit him.

"**Cannon fodder, what did you expect?"** Utsukushi said.

"Who are you? I can hear a second voice in here," Midna said.

"**Tch! I am Utsukushi, Naru-kun's friend and mate!**" the Vixen answered, crossing her arms.

"_Utsu-chan?!_" Naruto yelled with wide eyes.

"**I heard you telling me "I like you" so I am just stating my claim!**" she answered.

"Eee Hee Hee! Oh, This is too much fun! I knew it was a good idea asking you for this!" Midna said with a long laugh.

"Who's there? Naruto? Is that you?" Ilia asked, showing herself from the house's window.

"_Good Lord thank you, you are safe!_" Naruto said elated.

"What happened to you?" she asked in horror.

"_It's a long story, did they try to capture you?"_ he asked.

"No...well, it's not like I can walk easily after what you did so I just had to hide here and wait," Ilia answered, her face completely red.

"Ooh! Something naughty happened and I wasn't informed? How rude of you, Naruto!" Midna muttered with a wide smile.

"_I am coming up!_" the young man said, jumping up towards the door, Ilia moving to let him in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"_After those creatures attacked and I sent you away I followed their traces, I ended-up in front of a barrier, then an huge black hand dragged me through the barrier and when I woke up I was a fox,_" Naruto answered.

"It was a Shadow Beast, just so you know," Midna whispered in his ear.

"_What's happening? I heard a scream about the children_," Naruto asked.

"They had been kidnapped, Rusl tried to protect them, but he had been wounded pretty badly, I fear my father may try something stupid to save them, can you help them?" Ilia asked.

"_I may be a fox now, but I still know how to fight, don't worry, I will find them_," Naruto said with a nod.

"Please pay attention, I don't want to lose you," the girl pleaded, hugging him tightly.

"_I love you, Ilia,_" he said with a smile, licking her cheek playfully.

"I love you too, Naruto," she answered with an happy sigh and a wide smile.

"**Grrrr!**" Utsukushi growled, giving Naruto the mental equivalent of a slap on the back of his head.

"Jealous?" Midna asked with a smirk.

"**Shut the fuck up, Imp! You may be little, but you still have an huge ass!**" the vixen answered.

"HOY!" Midna answered in anger.

"_Quiet you two, Utsukushi, we will talk later about this,_" Naruto thought in answer.

"**No! We are fixing this now! Choose, me or Ilia?!**" she asked.

"_Both? In a nice hot threesome after a romantic dinner? I'll throw in a sexy back-rub for after the sex,_" Naruto answered.

"**BAKA!**" the spluttering vixen said.

"Nice way to defuse her," Midna said with a giggle.

"_I was serious, I love my little Vixen as well, I don't want to lose her, I just wish there was a way to unseal her from my body without killing me,_" Naruto answered.

"**KYAA! I LOVE YOU TOO!**" Utsukushi squealed happily.

"Talking about doing a one-eighty...what about the human girl?" Midna muttered in surprise.

"**He can keep her for the moment, once out of this seal I'll show him what a real woman can do, and ****that ****we are better matched as well since we have known each-other for years,"** she answered.

"Suit yourself, as long as you two are happy," Midna said unconcerned.

"Naruto?" Ilia asked, worried.

"_Just talking with Utsukushi,_" he answered.

"What does that bitch want? She is not trying to make a move on you now that you are a fox, isn't she? I hope she is hearing me because I am not leaving her having her dirty way with you," she said with narrowed eyes.

"**He is mine, you dirty whore!**" the ten-tailed Vixen said from the seal.

"Let's just focus on those kids, shall we?" Midna asked with a sigh of annoyance.

"_Listen Ilia, stay hidden and don't come out no matter what, I'll see what I can do to save the children, okay?"_ Naruto asked.

"Okay, please pay attention," Ilia pleaded.

"_I will, don't worry,_" the young man answered, jumping out of the window and rapidly moving towards the village in the hope to understand what happened and stopping the mayor from enacting his latest foolishness.

**Ordon Village – few minutes later - **

A big ten-tailed fox could be seen dragging the unconscious mayor in a secluded area of the village, ninja training or not, having a drop on the quite fat man had been pretty easy, an heavy beating later and he had gone down like a sack of potatoes for Naruto to hide.

"YOU! What have you done to the mayor?" Rusl demanded, he was sporting several rounds of bandages around his head and an heavy limp in his steps, but still he held the sword tightly with a fiery passion in his eyes.

"_I __just wanted to __stop this idiot from getting killed, Rusl,_" Naruto answered.

"How do you know my name?" the swordsman asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"_I know it as I know that you like to be tied to the bed while your wife shows you __the __alternative uses for oil and blindfolds...you should stop drinking, you t__end__ to blurt-out some rather dirty secrets,_" he answered with a chuckle, grinning at Rusl's horrified look.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" he asked.

"_Unfortunately, yes...somehow I was turned into this, I am still going to help those children, mind stopping our esteemed mayor from committing suicide?" Naruto asked._

"I'll take care of that, but...are you okay? How come you changed into that?" Rusl asked.

"_Like hell I know! Last thing I remember I was waiting for Epona to heal at the Spirit Spring, then we got attacked, after taking both horse and Ilia to safety I followed those creatures...when I woke up I found myself like this,_" he answered.

"Is there a way for you to return to normal?" the man asked.

"_I really hope so,_" was the answer.

"I hope so as well, now go, if the others sees you they may not be so understanding, the kidnappers moved towards the Spirit Spring and towards the woods, pay attention, I don't know how you plan to fight while like that, but I know you well enough to know that you will find a way out of sheer stubbornness," Rusl said.

"_I'll be okay, don't worry, you don't overdo yourself and pay attention, I'll bring your son back in one piece,_" Naruto said with a fierce nod.

"Okay, I trust you," the man answered, watching the fox move.

"Ah! Naruto?"

"_Yes?"_

"Tell to someone that thing about my wife and I will use you to create a fur for her!" Rusl said, trying to convey as much threatening intent as he could in his glare.

His shoulders though dropped heavily as the young man's long, amused laugh echoed everywhere in answer.

"_Don't worry, I won't talk, your kinky secrets are safe with me!" _Naruto answered as he sprinted away.

"...Bastard," Rusl muttered with a defeated sigh, vowing once again to not drink anymore in the blond's company so to salvage whatever dignity he still possessed.

**With Naruto and Midna – near the Spirit Spring - **

"They have been probably brought in the Twilight, I'll let you in," Midna said as they moved rapidly back towards the Spirit Spring.

"_Roger!_" Naruto answered

"_**WAIT!**_" a voice called out as they passed near the springs' entrance.

"_Who are you?" _Naruto asked, moving his fox body into a combat stance, his ten tails waving around menacingly.

"_**Come...to my spring..."**_ The voice asked pleadingly.

"_What now?" _the young man muttered with a sigh, nearing the waters with his senses as sharp as possible.

"_**You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow...**_**" **the voice said.

"_I already suspected that, it reacted with the Seal holding Utsukushi, right?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**Yes...come to me..."**_

"_Closer?_" the blond muttered taking few steps forward, to his surprise several strangely-shaped rods erupted from underwater, surrounding him.

"_What the hell!?"_ he yelled, jumping back with a growl.

"_**Beware...the Twilight will be infested by Shadow Beasts, they will come to stop you**_" the voice said as a strange creature appeared in front of the ten-tailed fox.

It had a black body seemingly made from solidified smoke with darker markings on it, a flat mask of stone with an eye-like hole in its middle acting like head and dirty-looking greasy hair behind it, letting out a deep growl the Beast took a tentative swipe on the shinobi, forcing him to jump back to dodge.

"_You are one ugly fucker, you know?_" he asked as he got grabbed and slammed with brute strenght down.

"_And you do pack some punch!_" he added with a groan, biting the hand strongly enough to tear off the whole thing, leaving a '_smoking'_ stump at the end of the creature's arm.

"**GROOOOAR!"** the Shadow Beast roared in blind fury.

"_Oh, shut up! It's just a flesh wound!_" Naruto said, sprinting forward to hit with an head-butt the creature, cracking the mask and making it howl in pain.

"_JUST DIE __ALREADY__!_" Naruto yelled, grabbing with a bite the creature's neck and pulled back, snapping it with a loud sickening _Snap!_Sound, once dead the creature dissolved into smoke, dispersing in the wind.

"_Now you owe me some kind of explanation! What's happening here?!"_ he asked with an heavy glare, waiting for whatever talked earlier to give him some answeres.

To answer him the poles disappeared while strange markings started shining in a pure light on the various rocks adorning the Spirit Spring, the very same water seemed to turn into pure light.

"**Now, that is something different,**" Utsukushi commented with a nod.

The light grew and grew in intensity until the whole area got covered in a blinding shining, from the depths of the water, a small sphere of light resembling a miniaturized sun emerged, hovering over the spring while twisting on itself to find a definite shape.

The light then settled to take the appearance of an huge goat-like creature with a smaller sphere of light held between the long horns on its head, looking down on Naruto from its towering height it talked with a voice holding an heavenly warmness and gentleness.

"**_Oh brave youth..._**_"_ the Light said with a booming voice.

"**_I am one of the Four Light Spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona._**"

"**Hurray for the originality! That thing protect Ordon Village and what it is called? Ordona!**" Utsukushi said with an heavy dose of sarcasm.

"_Now is not the time for jokes,_" Naruto said.

"**_The Creature you slayed was a Shadow Being. It had come to seize the Power of Light I wield,"_** the Light said.

"_You said that you are one of the Four Guardians...What happened to the others? Are they too under attack?_" the blond asked.

"**_Yes, __I am but one of Four, but__ for my brethren in Hyrule is already too late, their light has already been stolen by those fell beasts, the entire kingdom has been reduced to a Netherworld ruled by the cursed power of darkness," _**the Light answered with a pained voice.

"_This is no good, the thing is getting worse at any passing minute...is Obito __and Madara__ all over again!_" Naruto said with a childish whine.

"_**I know this situation may bring despair to your heart, but we need to be strong; t**__**he plight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the Twilight,**_" the Light said.

"_Yes, I know how these things works, a small country and then the whole world...was there a maniacal laughter too?_" Naruto asked, watching as the Light moved its head slightly back in surprise.

"_You are talking with someone that already had to fight an Evil Mastermind __who__ wanted to rule the world and enslave humanity in a single motion, what do you want me to do?_" the blond asked with a sigh, sitting down and watching the Light intently, his tone completely 'on business' like only an ANBU would sound.

"_**Ehm...Eeh...Cough!...**__**To...to save this land from the king of Twilight the lost light must be recovered...**_" the Light answered uncertain.

"_Did I ruin the __solemnity of __moment?" _Naruto asked with a yawn.

"_**A little...we thought you were a farm-hand...**_" the Light said, a little taken aback by the situation.

"_Go on, I won't interrupt you anymore,_" the blond said with an apologetic tone.

"_**The three Light Spirits who have lost their light must be revived...it's pretty much important,**_"

"_Okay...go on,"_ Naruto said, prompting the Light to continue.

"_**Well, there is someone able to revive them and redeem this land...**__**that one is **__**you...you have still not discovered your true power," **_ the Light said.

"_No, I pretty much know what my Power is, thank you,_" Naruto said.

"_**Do you mind?**_" the Light asked, a touch of annoyance marring its tone.

"_Sorry, go on! I won't interrupt," _the blond said with a sheepish grin.

"_**Those transformed by the Twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...**_"

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Naruto yelled.

"_**LET ME FINISH! I said that they **__**usually**__** cannot recover their original forms! **__**But**__** if you were to return to the woods where you were firstly transformed and were to revive the light **__**in there**__**, then by the power of the Light Spirit, you may find the means to return to your other state of being...**__**I think...**_" The Light said.

"_You sure?"_ Naruto asked hopefully.

"_**Well...**__**It's a good possibility,**_" the creature of Light answered with a nod.

"_Better than anything I guess, any suggestion?_"

"_**Be strong Chosen One, great trials awaits you,**_" the Light said, its body erupting into a shower of sparks that returned underwater, making the darkness of the night return in the spring.

"_Well, that was eventful, what do you think that thing meant with that 'Chosen One' thing?__Still referring to the Toads Prophecy?"_ Naruto asked aloud.

"**Like hell I know, for now let's focus on saving those children, then we will take care of the Light Guardians,**" Utsukushi said.

"You two are getting always stranger, do you know? Eee Hee, it seems I choose to follow a pair of crazy nutters!" Midna said with an heavily amused tone.

"_You have no Idea how much shit me and Utsukushi went through, once done here I think that a little telling will be necessary,_" Naruto said with a sigh.

"If you really have to," Midna said, voice dripping in boredom.

A little jog later and the tall barrier was once again in front of the blond shinobi.

"_What now?"_ he asked.

"I'll take care of this, remember, the Faron Woods that you once knew are now covered in Twilight, so pay attention since we won't meet fluffy bunnies in there, Eee Hee!" Midna said with a big smirk.

"_Tch! Just let's go, Midna, show me what you can do,_" Naruto said.

"Eh! Watch and be amazed!" the tiny girl said, surfacing from his shadow and entering the barrier, creating ripples on its surface, barely few seconds later her huge hair-made hand shot out, grabbing Naruto in its massive grasp.

"_Okay...I am amazed,_" the young man admitted as he was pulled through the barrier.

**Few instants later – Faron Woods - **

The woods were an utter mess, while still looking alive, both trees and grass had took a more greyish tint with the leaves looking completely black, an unnatural silence ruled absolute while not even the smallest insect could be seen around, after being trained in 'Feeling' the Natural Chakra in Nature, Naruto couldn't help but shiver slightly at the feeling of the Twilight Tainting the very energy around him, like some sort of parasite infecting Nature, making Utsukushi sneer in disdain at the feeling.

The strange thing that was out of the picture was the far-away lament that was echoing everywhere, carrying both sadness and pain at the same time.

"_Who would be singing in a moment like this?"_ the foxified blond asked.

"That is not a song, silly...that is the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen, where in the world could it be? Eee hee!" Midna said with a giggle.

"_If I didn't know better, I may think that your are finding the idea of the End of the World amusing,_" Naruto said, slowly walking towards the source of the lamentation.

"Don't be so hard on me, I usually LIVE in the Twilight, for me this is normal, if you want this to stop you'll have to hurry up and '_Find'_ the Light for that spirit, I won't be blamed if you fail in this," she answered, leaning down on his back to enjoy his soft fur.

"_So am I doing this alone? What a pity...I was starting to enjoy your company_," the other answered in sarcasm.

"Well, I promised to help you, right?" Midna said with a knowing smirk.

"_Why do I feel a "but" incoming?_" he asked with a sigh.

"Let's say that in exchange for my help I will need you to gather some things for me..._" _she answered, whispering in his ear with a wide smile.

"_What kind of things?"_

"Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it will be easy, trust me..." the small Imp answered.

"_I swear, if you drag me to buy a dildo, __a vibrator__ or something like that I will bite your legs off!_" Naruto answered in indignation, remembering fully well the last time he had to gather "_Some Things_" for someone, he still had to forgive Tsunami for that, he knew he would never again see the woman in the same light after that.

"Can you take this seriously?" Midna asked with crossed arms.

"_I AM serious! __I won't help you buy anything smut-related!_" he answered.

"You really need to tell me what kind of life you had before we met..." the girl muttered, shaking her head.

While muttering in a low voice several curses at whatever Being that forced him to undergo a new Quest to save the world, a tear opened in the sky, making three dark-skinned creatures drop in front of the ex-shinobi while a barrier appeared to cut him off from the rest of the woods.

"_Three Shadow Beasts against a lone fox? Isn't this an overkill?_" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Afraid?" Midna asked back.

"_More likely annoyed, any suggestion?_" he answered, the three creatures briefly shrieking at each other before slowly stalking closer to him.

"Are you asking for help? I am surprised," Midna said with an amused tone.

"_You said it, you live in the Twilight, you probably know those things better than me...I learned to stop and think instead of rushing out towards the unknown...had to risk my life several time__s__ to learn that though,_" the young man said with a sigh.

"They have to die at the same time, if one remains he will just revive the others, to help you out of this I will just create an energy field and..." Midna started answering, she stopped abruptly when she felt the grass of the forest floor hit her backside as the fox she had been riding seemingly 'teleported' away from the speed of his sprint.

Tearing the throat of one of the beasts off the former Konoha Shinobi moved through a **substitution** **technique** with one of the Shadow Beasts still alive, watching in satisfaction as the third creature beheaded the other with the strength of its attack.

Before it could react the last remaining Shadow Beast saw red fur fill its vision as the blond teared open its stomach with a bite, making it look down at the gaping hole for an instant before falling face-first on the floor, the three creatures dissolving into smoke under the eyebrow-raised expression of Midna.

"_I may not be able to do much __while with the body of a fox__, but Seal-less Jutsus like tree-walking, water-walking, and __**Kawarimi (substitution)**__ can still help a lot!_" Naruto said cheerfully as the barrier around him dropped.

"Did you have to do this? I was about to help you, you know? I may want to feel useful from time to time instead of someone just "Tagging along" would have it been so bad to have me give you an hand?" Midna asked with an huff, dropping on his back roughly and yanking his ear in annoyance.

"_You mean you are not with me just to say _"Hey! Listen!"_ every five seconds to point out the obvious?" he asked._

"What? No! Who do you think I am?" Midna said, taken aback.

"_Sorry, sorry, let's just go," _

Once reached the Spirit Springs in the woods, both Naruto and Midna could see a little ensemble of sparks flying closer to form a small 'cloud' of sort hovering over the water of the spring.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?_" Naruto asked aloud, somehow knowing that the Light 'turned' to look at him.

"_**...Please...be careful...these woods have changed...**_" the Light said weakly.

"_Yes, I could feel it, something is corrupting the place,_" Naruto said, ignoring Midna's offended grunt at his treating the Twilight as an infestation.

"_**The dark clouds of dusk cover this land...this drape of shadows is called...Twilight.**_" the Light said, even if a whisper, its voice was still filled with disgust.

"Not everyone from the Twilight realm is bad, you know," the small girl muttered, ignoring that the fox she was riding managed to hear her.

"_**In this twilight, those who live in the light...become as mere spirits...it i**__**s**__** a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell...**_" the mass of sparks said, making Midna flinch and Naruto growl.

"_Can you please get to the point and stop gratuitously insult whoever lives in the Twilight, please?_" he asked with narrowed eyes and an angry tone, missing the girl's surprised expression and the small smile she had after his words.

"_**I am...sorry?**_" the Light asked, curious.

"_Yeah-yeah, you are one of the four Light Spirit, Twilight is evil and blah-blah-blah, what do I need to do to help you?_" Naruto.

"_**Blue-eyed beast?"**_ the Light asked in confusion.

"_GET TO THE POINT OR I WILL LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT!"_ Naruto yelled in anger.

"_**Please...look for my light...retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it in this vessel...please...**_" the Light pleaded, making a short rope holding several small spheres appear on the shore of the spring.

"_I will help you, but then we WILL have a talk about this whole thing, and you better give me the answers I need, otherwise we'll have a problem and you DON'T need to add someone like me to your list of enemies,_" Naruto said, grabbing the small vessel with one of his tails and giving it to the quietly bewildered Midna.

"_**I will...answer all your questions...Chosen One...just hurry, without my light I can't free the forest from the Twilight,**_" the Light answered, watching the fox walk away without giving a sign of acknowledgment.

"_**The creature**__**s**__** took the appearance of insects of darkness, **__**they are the form...taken by evil once it has latched to our scattered light**__**...you won't be able to find them in the shadows of the Twilight...let me...**_"

"_I'll deal with this myself, thank you, __I don't need anything from you,_" Naruto answered without looking back, his tone dripping in disdain.

"_**Chosen...one?**__" _the Light muttered in confusion.

Once far from the Spirit Spring, Midna awkwardly patted the blond's head.

"...Thanks..." she muttered.

"_He was a pretentious asshole, he and the other talked about the Twilight as if it was Evil Incarnate, you say to come from there and you don't seem evil to me, on the contrary, you seems like an okay girl,_" He answered.

For the first time in a long time, Midna didn't know how to answer to those words.

As the awkward silence continued, the blond felt the intense need to rub the back of his neck.

"_I mean...we spoke with two of them and they kept saying how Bad the Twilight was and how much it was filled with evil beings, I thought that since they were talking about your home you would have felt insulted since I would have in your place...sorry,_" the young man said with a sigh.

"No...no, I appreciated it, come on, let's go find that light so the spirit will be happy," Midna said, kicking his sides to make him run.

"Chop-chop! Hurry up, Mister Shinobi! We can't slack off!" she said with a gleeful voice.

"_As you wish, Princess Midna!_" Naruto answered with an amused chuckle, this time missing her flinching as he sprinted forward.

"You won't be able to see those creatures, what will we do?" the girl asked, curious.

"_Those are insects of darkness that 'ate' the Light, right?_" Naruto asked.

"Hu-uh," she said with a nod.

"_Utsukushi can sense Negative Emotions and so can I, I bet that if we focus hard enough we will be able to feel the Hunger of those creatures if it is Evil enough...no offence,_" he answered.

"None taken, those are not from the Twilight," she answered, smiling in gratitude.

"**That way, as the living-light-show said, some kind of _Hunger_ condensed into a bug, I can smell the evil intentions from inside here,**" Utsukushi said from the seal.

"_I felt its presence too,_" Naruto answered, watching as a big insects with a rock-made carapace came out from underground, snapping a pair of pincers in defiance.

"Tch! Ugly bug," Midna said, watching the foxified blond grab it with its mouth, slamming it down before stomping on it, freeing a small orb of light from its crushed body, the Vessel of Light shining in resonance and capturing the small orb in one of its spherical containers.

"_How many of those do we need?_" Naruto asked.

"Let me check..." Midna answered, counting the beads on the vessel.

"Sixteen," she then said.

"_Well...shit,_" Naruto muttered, dropping down his head in defeat.

"Come on! How hard will it be to track down some insects? Eee Hee! We'll catch them in no time!" Midna said with a laugh.

**Faron woods – a week later - **

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE HIDING THOSE BUGS?!" Midna screeched angrily.

"_We have found the three hiding in that afro-guy's hut and few in the forest...we only __need__ six __more__,_" Naruto said, trying to calm her down.

"**Maybe the Light Spirit will help if we ask?**" Utsukushi proposed.

"_Oh, Hell no! I won't give to that bastard the satisfaction! Just focus on every bad intention __you can sense__! I don't care if a monster, a bokoblin or the spirit of a salesman, we'll check them one by one!" _the young man answered with a growl.

Their hunt continued until they found themselves in an ample clearing filled with a purplish mist, the smell of decaying matter making air hard to breath.

"_Yuck...poison?_" Naruto asked.

"It seems so, needs some help in choosing where to go?" Midna offered, hovering near his head.

"_If you don't mind,_" he answered.

"Then follow me if you can, fur-ball! Eee Hee!" she said flying on an high tree branch and waving at him playfully.

"**She seems awfully happy,**" the ten-tailed vixen said with a chuckle.

"_I guess that is not everyday that someone defend her and the Twilight_," the former shinobi answered.

"**Yeah, then again, she doesn't know with who she is traveling with, you never cared about etiquette ****or rules ****when it comes to right or wrong ****and who you see as a friend****,**" Utsukushi said.

"_You know me well,"_ he answered, using both agility and tree-walking to chase the laughing Imp through the trees.

Without stopping his sprint, the blond moved to caught another pair or Darkness Bugs in his mouth to kill them, almost puking at the terrible taste those things had.

"Two down, four to go," Midna said, gracefully returning to sit on his back once he landed on the other side of the venomous cloud.

Once again cursing under his breath and deeply missing having an human body, the blond ex-shinobi moved deeper in the woods, reaching the giant tree where he had found Talo imprisoned, the same female monkey he saw that time perched on a wooden post while the remaining four Bugs were circling around her hungrily.

"_I hope Shino won't ever find this out, he may still whine about me killing bugs no matter if they are evil,"_ Naruto muttered, moving stealthy towards his remaining prey.

It took just few minutes before the remaining bugs too went destroyed, making the Vessel of Light emit a feeble pulse of light to show its being complete.

"Someone...someone helped me?" the monkey muttered, looking around surprised.

Another thing Naruto learned was that apparently, since he turned into an animal himself, he could understand what the other animals were saying.

"_A pity she can't thank me directly,_" the blond said.

"She can't see us, in the Twilight Realm we are now is like a different plain of existence, humans and animals are literally "asleep" and can't tell how long they are staying as spirits, some can be corrupted, but you will hardly see that happen," Midna explained.

"_How long do you think it will take to the Twilight to cover everything?_" Naruto asked.

"I can't really answer, I can only say that the Veil of Twilight is spreading at a snail pace, whatever the so called '_King_' is planning it's not easy, so we are not exactly in an hurry...no matter how bad this may sound, normal people won't notice and the Four Guardians are weakened, they have all the Time of the World," she answered

"_Sounds nasty,_" he said, shaking his head.

"But it's how things are at the moment," she said with a shrug.

A little sigh returned the two's focus on the young monkey.

"Boy, lucky for me...ever since the Boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere...those village kids got lead through the woods for some reasons..."

"_How convenient, she just told us where the kids are,_" Naruto said in sarcasm.

"A lot of luck we were here to listen to her talk loudly to herself about that," Midna said.

"The whole forest is so weird now...what's happened?" the small monkey said, scratching her head while watching around herself in confusion.

"Bah! Whatever, let's return the light to the Spirit Spring so you can take back your old face," the Imp Girl said.

"_Yeah, I can't wait!_" Naruto said, hurrying back towards the lamenting spirit.

**Spirit Spring – few minutes later -**

Once returned, the blond had tossed the Vessel of Light in the middle of the spring, making the Twilight disperse in an instant as the forest returned to its original state.

A loudly grumbling Midna had instantly took possession of Naruto's shadow to cover herself, looking at the young man with a bored expression.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the Twilight...what's so great about a world of light, anyway?" she asked with an annoyed expression, floating near her friend's head.

"_Consider this, at least the Light Spirit will stop whining,_" Naruto answered.

"_I guess you are right, Eee Hee Hee! See you later!_" the girl answered with a laugh, melting in his shadow with a playful wave.

After she was gone, once again the water of the Spirit Spring became pure light, making a miniature sun emerge from underwater, around it the huge body of a being similar to a squirrel with a very long tail and an humanoid face nursing the sphere of light lovingly.

"**_My Name i__s__ Faron..._**" the revived Light Guardian said.

"**AH! Another case of lack of imagination!**" Utsukushi muttered with a grin.

"**_I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest._**" the Light said with a booming voice.

"_And yet you needed my help,_" Naruto said, still angry at the spirit's early words about the Twilight.

"**_The forces of Evil knew how to surpass even my power, o brave youth, and yet, in the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast, that was a sign...a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. LOOK AT YOUR AWAKENED FORM!_**" the Light said as its voice grew deafening and light covered Naruto's body of a fox.

Once it dispersed, the young man could see that he was once again back into being human, still with his working clothes as a farm-hand.

"**_...Eh?_**" the Light muttered with raised eyebrows.

"YEAH! I am back into being human! That's great!" Naruto said with a loud cheer.

"**_Where...where is the green tunic?_**" the Light Guardian asked with a VERY worried tone.

"A tunic? No, I was not wearing a pajama when I was transformed into a fox," the blond answered, curious by the Light's shocked expression.

"_**THAT'S NOT A PAJAMA! THAT'S THE GARB ONCE BELONGING TO THE ANCIENT HERO CHOSEN BY THE GODS! WHERE IS IT?!**_" the Light yelled frantically.

"I don't have it with me...why? Is that a problem?" Naruto asked, confused.

"_**But...but...his power **__**should**__** be yours! The true power sleeping within you!**_" the Entity answered, its voice gaining an higher pitch at each word.

"Ehm...not to judge, but isn't it possible that you made a mistake? Maybe you took me for someone else," Naruto said.

"_**Impossible, your name is Link...**__"_ the Light answered.

"No, actually, my name is Naruto Namikaze...Link was the name of the old man that took me in his home and told everyone I was his nephew, he died six months ago, I am sorry," Naruto answered, sniffing a little at the sad memory.

"**...Dead?...**_" _the Light Guardian asked with a small, almost squeaky, voice.

"Yes, catching a cold at his old age had been fatal for his old body, there was nothing we could do...well, I guess you '_missed him'_ of several years," the blond answered.

"**...**"

"..."

A long silence fell in the Spirit Spring before the Light Guardian slowly opened its mouth wide.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" the entity yelled in horror with all the strength of its divine lungs.

"Maybe things can still be solved," Naruto tried saying.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" the Light didn't seem to hear him as it continued its horrified scream of anguish.

"Hoy..."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"Maybe you should stop...your face is getting kinda red..." Naruto tried saying in worry.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"**Do you think we broke him?**" Utshukushi asked.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"_Probably,_" Midna said with a worried tone.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"_Try to make him stop before its head explode,_" Midna answered, a little concerned herself at watching the Light break the third minute of non-stop screaming.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled, incredibly making the Light fall silent.

"_**We are doomed! We are doomed! There is no hope left! All is lost! The Chosen One is already dead of old age and there is **__**no-one**__** that will stop the Twilight from covering everything in its embrace of Evil!**__" _the Light sobbed pitifully.

"HOY! THERE ARE GOOD PEOPLE TOO IN THE TWILIGHT, THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled, once again surprising Midna.

"_**Stop telling lies! We are doomed, Hyrule's days are over and we are all gonna die! Can you at least let me anguish in peace?!**_" the Light Guardian said with an angry sob.

"First of, you of the Light are a bunch of assholes, just because they are not from here it doesn't mean that everyone from Midna's world are evil, second thing, can you read minds?" Naruto asked.

"**_...__Yes...but I can't see how this will change the fact that we are all gonna die an horrible death at the hands of those dirty twisted creatures of twilight-SLAP!_**" The Light Guardian answered, gaining a right-hook from Naruto at its worst that made its head snap back from the force behind it.

"_...You have..._" Midna said with wide eyes.

"Quit the bitching and read my mind, bastard! You have a forest to protect!" the blond snapped angrily.

"**_HOW DARE YOU?! FINE! Let's see your mind, what may have done a farm hand to be so sure of himself and...oh, my...wow..._**" the Light roared in indignation, before falling silent while looking through the young man's memories of his past as a shinobi.

"So? Am I qualified enough to solve this mess?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes.

"**_...Okay...okay, MAYBE...__maybe__, mind you, we may have a chance here, you seem to have some experience in both fighting and saving the world, so even while not being the Chosen One of OUR prophecy, your being the past one of another MIGHT be good enough to help us..._**" the Light Guardian said, trying to recompose himself but still sounding dubious.

"Good, I already have a certain idea of what happened here, any suggestions about how to tackle this thing?" Naruto asked.

"**_Yes, a dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods, __it is a forbidden power that long ago I and the other spirits of light locked away, because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light...but this time of crisis leave us with no other choice, you must match the power of the king of shadows._**" the Light said, somehow returning to its previous fierce appearances.

"I'll see what I can do, at least those bastards won't have an easy life, I assure you that," the blond answered, watching the Light Guardian once again deflate slightly.

"**_The power you seek is in the temple in the forest depths...please tell me you can help us...anything you want in exchange is yours...just save us..._**" the Light said with a plea.

"The 'Price' of my services I will give you fully later, for now, I just need a good weapon," Naruto answered, taking a thinking pose.

"**_Well...there is the Master..._**" the Light started saying before being cut off.

"AH-HA! I know what I need! Can you take here the sword Samehada? It can absorb chakra, which is akin to life force so it may be good enough to kill those monsters!" Naruto said.

"**And it look badass,**" Utsukushi said.

"And it look badass, yeah," Naruto admitted with a little blush.

"**_Samehada? What a strange name...let me see...AH!? That's...that's such a Dark Weapon! I can feel its hunger __growl __like a bottomless pit!_**" the Light said in disgust.

"Yep! That's her, don't worry, I have more than what she can swallow!" Naruto answered.

"_Do y__ou know how dirty that sounded_?" Midna asked.

"I know and I don't care," the blond answered.

"**_Just because we are in deep shi...troubles,"_** the Light Guardian muttered, summoning in front of the former shinobi the living sword.

"Do you remember me, Samehada-chan?" Naruto asked, grabbing the hilt, hissing in pain as thorns appeared on the handle.

"Instead of bitching, try to have a taste," he said, watching the defense disappear and feeling the sword starting absorbing.

Giving a feral smile, the blond started pumping chakra inside Samehada by force, almost feeling the blade strain to absorb the energy, barely a minute later Samehada stopped, apparently satisfied.

_BUUUUUUUUUURP! _A long, baritone burp echoed in the forest shocking the trees.

"_I guess she accepted,_" Midna muttered, watching the blond strapping the blade on his back.

"_**I hope we are making the right thing, Warrior Namikaze, the Light will protect you during your journey, may the Gods guide your steps...**_" the Light said before disappearing.

"_If you are not the Chosen Hero, how come you turned into a beast?_" Midna asked, coming out of his shadow to move face-to-face with him.

"I guess the seal that holds Utsukushi inside me reacted with the Twilight powers, instead of turning me into a spirit it changed me into a ten-tailed fox," Naruto answered, unsure.

"_Oh, well! Not our problem Eee hee hee! So, what will we do? Do you want to head to that temple? I was going to head there myself, kinda convenient, don't you think?_" she asked.

"I want to help my friends, so maybe I should try to take a look there as well," the blond answered.

"_At least they won't get scared at seeing an huge fox talking to them, Eee Hee!_" Midna said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and now I'll need to change my clothes into something more resilient since I am apparently the one that will be tasked with saving the world...again," Naruto said with a sigh.

"_You sure? It would be nice to see a farm-hand save the world! Eee hee!_" Midna said from the blond's shadow.

"Since I have to be an Hero once again, I will do that MY way, please don't look, I need to change." he answered.

"_Why? You have nothing different than any other man I saw,_" she replied.

"Please?" he asked again with a pleading look.

"_Uff! Fine!_" she answered, giving the boy her back like he asked.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a grateful nod.

"_Tch! What will he ever __had to __hide, I say,_" Midna muttered in disdain, earing the young man splash himself with water with a pleasured sigh.

Curiosity having the better of her, she discreetly looked above her shoulder to see what all the secrecy was about, making her heart skip a beat at what she saw.

She had seen muscled men, but almost every one of them seemed to have "Favorited" an aspect of their bodies, meaning that they were either mountain of muscles for Strength alone or more athletically 'skinny' to have more speed and agility but with less "mass" on their bodies.

The blond instead, he seemed to stand in the middle of the two worlds, a body of an athlete but with more defined muscles coming from the hard work in the farm, whatever a shinobi was, their training was apparently one where conditioning was the most important thing since the body she was watching seemed an human-replica of the one of a statue, every muscle had been trained to have Top Performances in Stamina, Power and Speed at the same time apparently.

_SPLASH!_ A new hand-full of water was being threw against that monument to human hotness, making the small Imp Girl's eye follow each drop as it ran through _'valleys' _of muscles, along his broad shoulders down to his chiseled abs and hips and then down to his...

That, _THAT_ was what caught Midna's ultimate interest then, as her sight zeroed with a bad case of tunnel-vision towards the "_Big_ _Hidden Prize"_ she was not expecting, her transfixed, unblinking eye focusing on every millimeter of what she was watching, carefully and meticulously burning to memory every single detail as water kept running over its impressive size.

She was...what was her name again? She was so focused on comparing "measures" that her brain could no longer waste resources in trivial things like remembering her name, blinking or breathing, but she remembered clearly that the "Average" Hylian man was around the three inches, rarely four and only when talking about well endowed, in terms of '_Interesting Qualities_' while the blond definitely surpassed that size, so her theory about him being a stranger gained some form of truth.

"_So it's true what they say about Non-Hylian men,_" Midna muttered with a feral smirk.

"I am almost done! Sorry, I needed to get clean a little," the blond said with an apologetic tone, never noticing that by bending down to get his pants he also gave new info to his little companion.

"_Tch! Take you time, at least you won't smell!" _Midna answered, feigning at the best of her abilities an annoyed tone.

"_Pretty toned ass as well, nice,_" she muttered.

Mama Midna liked what she was seeing, and usually what Mama Midna liked, Mama Midna got!

"Done! I am all ready now!" the blond said with a smirk, feeling a certain degree of pleasure in wearing back his black-and-orange jumpsuit and the red cloak over it with the black flames at the bottom, he even secured an huge scroll similar to the one of the Toad Summoning Contract to his back just like he did when he fought against Pein.

"_Nice outfit,_" Midna commented, returning inside his shadow to plot a certain '_Side Mission'_ of her own.

"Yeah! In the end, it's nice to be back!" he answered cheerfully.

Moving back towards the woods, the blond young man found himself in front of a closed gate on the road towards the depths of the forest.

"As a fox I jumped over, I can do that now as well," he said with a shrug.

"**Blow it to pieces, let's show to Midna-baka what you can do,**" Utsukushi said, sighing at being once again an huge Vixen instead of human.

"_What was that?_" Midna asked, curious.

"**I saw you spy on him...he is mine!**" the Biju hissed, hiding her conversation from Naruto's ears.

"_Who says that I am interested?_" the Imp answered with a chuckle.

"**The fact that you were panting while watching him!**" she answered with narrowed eyes.

"_I do not pant, thank you! Besides...he is a young man, sooner or later he will need "release" and when he is human you are a fox, so he will need help, I might even be so generous as to help him until he has had enough,_" Midna answered.

"**Tch! With that small body? I can even see that you are a frigid wooden-pussy, probably getting scandalized if someone says penis!**" Utsukushi answered.

"_I am not Zelda, thank you!_" Midna said with narrowed eyes.

Back in Hyrule Castle, an un-lady-like sneeze rattled the windows.

"**I am his mate!**" the Vixen said.

"_Just because he is stuck with you,_" Midna answered, highly amused by the other woman's anger.

"**You don't even want him! Why you do this?**" Utsukushi asked with a snarl.

"_Because teasing you is getting always more fun! Eee Hee! Don't worry, you precious mate is safe,_" the small girl said with a wave of her hand, a mischievous smile on her face.

"**At least I have him, you smell of cowardice, someone like you is not worth my time or respect, be happy to be alone, because I pity whoever will be so unlucky to be forced to stay with you,**" the ten-tailed fox said with a sneer.

"_Cowardice?_" Midna asked.

"**I watched you, and I will keep an eye on you until this forced partnership with us is over, like that you won't betray us as well!**" she answered.

Before the other could say a thing, the blond's voice managed to interrupt their discussion.

"GIRLS!" Naruto yelled, startling both.

"_Yes?"_ Midna asked.

"I don't know what you were talking about, but please alert me before cutting me off, I was getting worried," he asked.

"_Worried?_" the small girl said.

"Yeah, you both disappeared without notice and I feared that somehow I had lost both," Naruto said.

"_I can defend myself,_" Midna said.

"Yeah, but I still want to be sure you are safe, we are friends and I won't leave you behind," he answered.

"_Oh...thank you,_" she said, surprised.

"Nothing, now...watch and be amazed! **Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled, summoning in his hand the spiraling sphere of chakra he then used to blow the wooden gate to bits.

"_Okay...I am amazed,_" Midna admitted with a small nod.

"See? I told you I could do more as an human than as a fox, let's go!" he answered, running deeper in the forest towards the temple hidden there.

Not too far away from the demolished gate, a young man with an afro hair-style was looking at the scene of destruction and back at the key of the gate in his hand, dropping his head with a sigh he threw away the key, cursing the missing of a new occasion to sell a lantern and oil and gain a new customer.

Running through the short cave towards the still gas-covered forest, Naruto spun on himself to grab whatever was chasing him, moving in front of his face the same female monkey he saw earlier.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"_Hu-uh!_" the animal said, pointing back.

"No, I don't need a lantern, I have my ways to see in the dark, why?" the blond said.

"_He can speak to monkeys even as an human?_" Midna asked.

"**Nah! That thing is just telegraphing what she want,**" Utsukushi answered.

"_Hu-uh-HUA!_" the monkey said, twisting itself free from his and and pointing frantically at the purple gas filling the forest floor.

"Yeah, it's deadly, so what?" Naruto asked, making the monkey go red-faced in rage.

"_HUAAAAA! HUUUAAA!_" the animal howled, jumping on the spot in annoyance.

"Tch! If you want to pass through, just tree-jump, is not like I can't do that myself! As an human I can do this for way much longer since I know how to do it properly!" the blond answered, jumping on a tree and walking vertically on its bark until he stood upside-down on a high branch.

"So? You are not coming?" he asked.

"_HU!?_" the monkey screeched with her mouth open wide in shock.

"Whatever! I will go ahead, catch up when you decide what to do," Naruto said, jumping between trees and leaving behind a bewildered monkey wondering how much humans changed since she last saw some.

"How many chances do you think there were that the very same tree I found Talo at would have turned out to be the one where I needed to go?" Naturo asked.

"**Very few, especially since that place was supposed to be sealed off and the Guardians responsible for the sealing had their powers sucked off and stolen, I bet that the supposed power holding it closed also failed pretty easily,**" the Ten-tailed Biju answered.

"_Why you defended me by the way?_" Midna asked.

"I told you why, we are friends, and I will be damned if I don't help and protect my friends," Naruto answered.

"_We barely know each other...is pretty soon to say if we are friends or not,_" she said.

"Oh...oh...I am sorry then..." he answered with a sad tone and a downcast expression.

"_Let's focus on this now, we will talk a little after saving the kids, then we will decide if we are friends or just two people sharing a mission, okay?"_ Midna said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." he muttered.

"**Don't mind her, you have plenty of friends, Me, Ilia, Rusl, the people of Ordon and the kids we are going to save, let her be alone if she wants to,**" Utsukushi said.

"Thanks girl, I needed that," the blond answered with a smile.

"**See? That's better, let's find those brats and save this place, me and you, just like old times when we showed everyone how badass we are!**" the Vixen said in determination.

"ALL RIGHT!" he answered, fire burning in his eyes.

"_Hoy?_" Midna said, looking at them curiously.

"**No-one cares, thank you,**" Utsukushi said with narrowed eyes.

"_I...There is a shining wolf coming this way...I thought you would have liked to know,_" Midna answered, her amused smile strained.

"How did that thing manage to sneak up on me?! It's emitting light on its own!" Naruto said in surprise.

"_That's because both of you were spacing out, Eee Hee!_" the Imp girl said with a short empty laugh, feeling alone all of a sudden.

The strange animal had in that moment stopped barely few feet from the shinobi, looking in his cerulean eyes with its own red, both its eyes and fur shining in an ethereal light, taking a combat stance it growled at Naruto.

"What do you want?" the blond asked.

In answer the wolf pounced on him, covering his view in a blinding white light.

**Inside the Biju Seal – an insatnt later - **

The wolf was looking around with a surprised expression, expecting to see the smoky white land of the Spiritual World welcome both him and the boy he thought was the Chosen One.

What he found himself in was instead the old sewer system the Juubi Vixen had been sealed into, even if lacking the knee-high water or the stench of decay that once was in there.

Hearing a loud, deep growling sound the wolf looked up, finding its eyes growing wide and its jaw hitting the floor as the MASSIVELY HUGE Utsukushi, having reached the same size of the "old" Jubi after the absorption, was looking all the way down to the beast with a deep sneer and narrowed eyes, her ten tails spread behind her to add to the imposing image.

"**What the fuck do you want? What are you doing in my mate's head?!**" she demanded with a booming voice.

Coming pretty close at actually releasing a brick from its backside, the wolf moved its mouth open and closed few times as to find the correct words.

"_The...Chosen One?_" the spiritual animal asked weakly.

"Dead of old age, you people missed him of several years, we are filling in for him," Naruto answered, walking towards the two and jumping to sit on the Vixen' huge head.

"_WHAT?!" _the wolf yelled in horror.

"Yup, apparently the bad guys attacked later than what you all anticipated, can I help you?" the blond asked.

"_This can't be happening...I wanted to impart my knowledge to the Chosen One and help him achieve more power to fight the Evil that plagued this land! Like that I would have been able to pass on and free myself from the guilt that it's weighting on my soul!_" the creature answered with a tone bordering on the whining, switching its appearances to a skeleton wearing an old armour.

"**Too late then, he is already dead,**" Utsukushi said with a shrug.

"_Can I teach to you then, young man? At least I will console myself with the notion that I would have helped a new hero in his quest,_" the spirit asked, sounding hopeful.

"I had been already trained to be a shinobi, but some pointers for how to use a sword would be great, at least I won't just wave Samehada around like an idiot," Naruto answered.

"_Wonderful_! _Whenever you want my help, just look for the st__atue__s that __howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to..."_ the dead warrior started saying before a laughing fit of Naruto stopped him.

"Nonono! It doesn't work like this with me! I am tired of this "show your virtue to learn" before getting some miserable pointers, you want to help? Tell Utsukushi what you want me to know, she will "write down" everything for me to study later," the blond said, shaking his head.

"_WHAT?! It is not how things are done! You must seek with humility the will to learn and.."_ the spirit tried saying before being interrupted again.

"**Humility? Bitch please, we are not the ones that fucked up and wish to amend to our mistake by teaching some technique, you want to pass on? Good, do things our way and everything will be fine, both me and Naruto are professional warriors and already are trained, at the very least you would be "polishing" some details, do not act so high and might just because you know how to swing a blade,**" Utsukushi said.

"_How dare you! You vile beast don't know how..._"

"**BIJUDAMA! (tailed beast orb)" **The Vixen yelled, shooting a colossal sphere of energy that flew at an inch of the warrior, causing a loud explosion that shocked the whole area.

This time a brick DID fall from the spirit backside.

"I didn't need the headache, Utsu-chan," Naruto said with a whine.

"**Sorry, it will pass in an instant,**" the Biju said with a gentle smile.

"_Okay...maybe you already know how to fight..._" the dead warrior admitted with a whisper.

"So? Those wonderful techniques? I won't be pushed down a fucking ravine just to prove that I want to learn something," Naruto said, making the spirit grumble in annoyance.

"_...okay-okay...what kind of teacher push a student down a ravine to test him, I wonder..._" the entity muttered as it started talking.

It was anticlimactic, but at least like that he would still have his redemption to rest in peace, after beating whatever idiot missed the fact that the Chosen One was about to die of old age before telling him.

But while in the seal time flowed slower, making possible to the dead warrior to teach what he knew to Naruto, to the outside world in that apparent "instant" it took for the meeting to take place, a new problem had just reached the coasts of Hyrule.

**Sea – not far away from Hylian Territory-**

A lone man was looking at the land as the small ship he had boarded in secret drew closer, it had took him almost an year to track down his target and learn enough Hylian to ask around for him, but he was Jiraiya of the Sannin, and he was not one to be scared by some difficulties.

"So we have an accord?" the Spy Master said.

"Aye-aye, no-one of the Elemental Countries will know you came here, my men don't even know we had an extra helper on bard, that trick of yours to look like me was kinda cool, can ya teach me?" the young man answered.

"Sorry, boy! I only have one student, and he is there somewhere and I need to talk to him," Jiraiya answered.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell the captain about the clandestine we have on board," the other said with a superior smirk.

"Tch! Idiot," the Toad Sage said, slapping a seal on the back of the young man's neck, activating it to erase the whole three weeks of time from his mind, effectively erasing every trace of Jiraiya on the ship.

"I am not where I am just because I am pretty, brat! I prepared the seal just for this reason, in a few hours you will wake up with a splitting head-ache and no memory of ever meeting me...and since you won't remember me...I'll take back my money too," the Toad Sage said with a smirk, rummaging in the young man's pockets to take back his money he used to buy the trip to Hyrule.

"I am coming, Naruto! We need to talk a little, just me and you, two men facing each other, no Konoha or Hokage interfering, but I need to know why you did not return home..." the old man said, hopping down the ship to water-walk for the remaining distance and enter the land of Hyrule with as much a low profile as his abilities as a spy could provide.

It had took him a lot of time to secretly find the blond and hide every possible trace to the other spies that had been deployed to find him, but Jiraiya needed to know why he had not returned, and in case he had been somehow coerced into staying or kidnapped, then taking him back by force.

Even if a small part of Jiraiya wanted to bring Naruto back to Konoha even if the blond had chosen to stay there by his own will, even just to stop feeling guilty about the banishment no matter how much selfish the Toad Sage himself admitted his mission to be, he would just drag the gaki back to Konoha screaming and kicking if forced, just to have him back in what he felt was his rightful home.

The problems for Naruto had just increased, as his new mission against the King of Twilight moved on, part of his past had just reached him to forcefully take him back against his will, feeling a small chill run up his spine, the blond just exited the Seal on his body, steeling his resolve with the new knowledge about fighting with a sword and running up towards the entrance of the temple to save the kids, still oblivious of the new menace looking at the horizon wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

**Okay, third chapter is over, I hope it didn't seem rushed, I try to be as "slow" as possible, I am sorry if I failed.**

**Jiraiya is now joining the scene to track down Naruto, will he help him? Will he fight our blond hero to forcefully take him back to Konoha? Or will the just talk a last time before bidding each other farewell forever? Only time will tell, you just keep reading and following the story, something will surely happen ^ ^.**

**Sorry if the chapter is a let down, I am trying to not rush too much, follow canon and at the same time add something new, like with Midna, recently Re-playing the game I started seeing her overly cheerful attitude like a mask to hide her real worry for the Twilight Realm, so I started to make cracks appear on her "mask" so to slowly start her pairing with Naruto.**

**I hope you enjoyed, I am not a Master Writer, but I try to give my best, thanks for reading my stories ^ ^.**

**Have a nice day, my friends.**

**Tr230**


End file.
